Hitokiri Battouko
by baka bakashi
Summary: the story of the hitokiri battousai, the female assassin. FINALLY updated, chapters fixed up chpt 12 Yaku ga Kawaru, To Change Roles
1. 1 shishou to deshi o au

'Author's Notes', by Laura (that's moi)

i've shoved this here because i only just found out you're not allowed to post up the authors notes as a seperate chapter, which makes this a VERY long-looking chapter, when it's actually one of the smaller ones - i've never been good at dividing up my stories...

Ahh, well... this fic I've done isn't exactly an original one, and it has been done a few times before – by that I mean the retelling of how the Hitokiri Battousai came to be. You could almost say that my story is just a retelling of the OVA and manga all mushed together, with a few half-original scenes. But, because of the observations of several of my friends when I show them some of RK (mainly the fact that he looks like a girl at first glance), I decided to go off on a tangent and turned Himura Kenshin into Himura Kenko. And to relieve myself of trying to write a yuri-esque relationship (), Tomoe turned into Tomo, and several other characters changed in some slight way as well as some being made up and added...

Uh, anything else to say before I stick up some chapters... oh, later on I'll post up a link to my friend's website, where drawings of the characters will be. Some of them will be copies from the manga from when I was figuring out how they looked, but there will be some original ones up too. Uh... translations will be at the end of the chapter, as well as numbered notes. Also, the first few chapters are a bit too much like the ova scenes... eh heh... sorry about that. But I like them so much, and all of what Hiko says is so philosophical and cool... oh, and that reminds me, the rating is PG-13 for a few reasons. The language isn't too bad (yet), but there is violence of course, Himura being an assassin and all, and there are adult themes and things that are suggested that aren't very nice. I'm not sure if it's obvious to begin with, but it's hinted at several times before it comes out completely – if it does at all, I haven't decided yet.

Oh! And a BIG thank you to Conspirator! Much of this story is inspired by her fic 'Descent Into Darkness', and I wouldn't have been able to do this story properly without her cooperation. I'll be sticking up more thanks to her in chapters where she really helped out...

Right-o... guess that's it... I think...

maybe...

yeah...

ooroo...

(that's my little joke, being Australian and all – it's a version of 'hooroo', meaning goodbye. Although I know of only two or three people who actually use it, and they're all over 45... hmm...)

feels eyes glaring at her ...

ok, so it was a horrible pun, I apologise. I'll go punish myself now by eating spaghetti through my noise by Icchan-san's request...

oh, last thing – the fact that Himura's name is Megumi before Hiko changes it has nothing to do with the TV series – I only used it because I couldn't find a girl's name that was similar enough to Shinta, and also because of it's meaning... eh, you'll see what I mean later. And also you might get confused when Himura is referred to by characters (who don't know who she is) as 'he' and 'it', now you've been pre-warned, so don't come complaining to me about it...

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own RK, if I did, Tomoe would've never died, so Kenshin would never have been heartbroken! ... But then of course, the story of RK as we know it would cease to exist - Kaoru would have no dojo, Yahiko would be a pick-pocket, Sano would be... well, Sano (and don't we love him ), Megumi would probably be dead (and not with Sano), and I can't be bothered writing the rest down... so, let's be glad I don't own RK... I have one of those plush keyrings, though! My own little chibi ken-san!

ok... read on if you dare... mwahaha... erh... yeah...

(and before I forget, _italics_ are character's thoughts when they're separate from a paragraph and have more of a profound meaning, but are in 'inverted commas' when it's more of a colloquial style... ok, that didn't make much sense... oh, I'm sure you guys can figure it out somehow... )

ok, i'll shut up now. enjoy... maybe... it's not that good...

runs and hides under a bush

* * *

**Shishou to Deshi wo Au – Master and Pupil Meet**

_They are afflicted, the times and the mind of man._

A lone man sat by a stream sipping from his cup of sake, staring at the full moon. His white cape was illuminated by its glow, while his black hair gleamed like the stream he sat before. Sighing, he picked up the bottle and stood, looking down the path on which he started.

_So much so, the moon peers down on a diseased world._

A cart's wheels turned as they went down a road, part of a congregation of people. A young child wearing a pair of hakama walked behind it, holding a spinning toy. She was tired, but was not going to let the older girls know. Yet she couldn't suppress a yawn. The girl in the red kimono, Sakura, looked down at her and smiled. Seeing her, the child smirked back, her violet eyes gleaming behind the red hair that covered them.

_There is no cure for the disease. The world is headed for destruction day by day._

In the field the road followed, a katana rusted with blood was turned over, catching the gleam of the moon.

_Even if a person of incredible strength were to arise, they would not be able to stop the inevitable._

The man walked down the path, shaded by trees, moonlight streaming through the branches. His sheathed katana knocked against the bottle of sake he carried with his long strides, his white cape billowing behind him gently as if carried by a summer breeze.

_They would be able to do nothing._

* * *

Screams and chaos filled the air. Feet ran, pounding the road as they bolted away, or chased their victims. A man was cut down from shoulder to hip, another's head was driven through with a spear. An old woman was skewered and thrown to the side of the road, the blood seeping through the folds of her obi sash as quickly as the life that seeped away from her. Her last breath fled like the shadows of her travelling companions over her.

The moon's light was cut off by clouds as they shielded the sky from the sight.

Blood was splattered everywhere – over the broken cart, over the dead bodies, over the terrified girls. The last standing man tried to hold the bandits at bay – delusively. His body fell away, revealing the child. She was standing, panting, struggling to hold up a dropped sword. Her fingers clasped desperately at the hilt, but her eyes did not show fear. The dogs were amused at the sight.

As the child launched forward, a pair of trembling hands grasped at her body and pulled her back, causing her to lose grip of the heavy weapon. The hands belonged to Sakura, and held her close as she and the other girls crouched in fear. The dogs came closer.

One of the girls rushed forward. "Please, spare the child, I beg you!" In an instant she was cut down.

"Akane!" Sakura's voice was ragged. "Please, Megumi, don't look." She couldn't help but look – the gap in the older girl's arms was like a frame that enclosed the scene in front of them. Megumi's eyes saw movement, and watched as Kasumi gets up, ready to beg. She was given no time to – her eyes widened as the blood sprayed from her so easily, splattering across Sakura's back. She didn't see Kasumi fall, as Sakura lurched forward more, pushing her down onto her back.

"Megumi! Megumi!" She looked up to the older girl's face. There was so much fear there. "You must listen to me. You are just a child. You have not chosen your life, as we have been able to. You cannot die now. You must live!" Megumi blinked – her tears were dropping into her eyes. It stung. "Live a full life the way you want to – for the sake of those who died here tonight--"

She stared as one of the dogs pulled Sakura up by her hair. Her tears spilled through the air, her hand reaching out hopelessly to the child. "Megumi, please live..." She was held up high, and the man holding her pulled back his sword. It slid through her neck too easily. Sakura slowly closed her fingers around the blade, her glistening eyes searched for the child's.

"Live... Megumi... live... for me..."

The callous fingers let go of her midnight hair, and she slipped to the ground, her eyes now dull. Megumi stared at the lifeless bodies now in front of her. She didn't protect them. Now they were dead.

The dog sniggered as he steps closer to the hakama-clad child. He wasn't moving – he must be in shock. It won't be an easy life on his own, so he should probably put him out of his misery. He raised his sword for the last kill. He started to thrust, but a cry behind him made him hesitate. He turned his head in time to see three of his pack fly from one stroke of another's sword.

"Who the hell are you!"

A man with a white cape walked forward slowly. "Knowing my name is pointless, as you won't be alive long enough to remember it."

The dog frowned. He was the only one left. But that was of no matter – he had to avenge his fallen comrades. He ran forward, yelling. In a split second, five simultaneous strokes sliced through his body.

The clouds decided to let the sky view the scene again. The moon illuminated the man's cloak, his bloody sword, the fallen girls, and the child on her hands and knees. The man raised his sword, and ran a cloth over the now red blade.

"I don't know why I happed by this place... I suppose it was fate." He sheathed his sword, and looked down at the child. "Be glad I did – I took care of your revenge. However, bearing a grudge against these men will not bring your loved ones back. Let your survival be their memorial, and revel in the fact that you are alive. Go to the nearby village – surely they will be able to help you."

The man turned to leave, his cloak billowing out again. But he paused, and looked back. The child had not moved at all. He sighed silently, and moved on.

It no longer surprises me, just as death no longer terrifies man. The smell of blood is as common as the smell of white plums. So he created slavery and savagery which surpass the horror of death. It can only be fought with more bloodshed, and the cycle never ends.

He glanced up at the moon. The clouds licked at its edges.

_Yes, it happens every day. In the past, and in the future._

* * *

The bloody sky reached over the fields, the sun peering over the trees. The man was walking again, along the same path.

The sake shop vendor said that not even a cat has past through the village recently, let alone a boy. No doubt he probably despaired over the cruelty of the world and killed himself. My sword is guided by the teachings of Hiten-Mitsurugi. Yet when all is said and done, a sword is a tool of destruction, not salvation. Many times, I cannot use it to save even one person's life. Not one living soul, as it would seem to be this time.

The trees started to thin out. He was almost at the bloody scene.

_It is enough that I bury the victims' corpses, I suppose. That is the only way I can maintain what humanity I have left._

He walked out into the blinding sun, but he did not shield his eyes as they widened.

The scene of slaughter that was the night before was now filled with crosses, marking freshly dug graves. The child stood in the middle of them all, before three stones. Slowly, the man walked forward. "I notice you've made grave for the bandits as well as your family."

The child's high voice filled the empty air, causing his eyebrows to lift in surprise. "They were slave traders, not my family. I was sold to them after my parents died of cholera. But last night they stopped being traders or bandits, they were all just dead bodies..."

The man looked at the child, regarding her differently. The night before he had just assumed that she was a boy, since she wore hakama. But for a girl to do this... He followed her line of sight, and noticed the stones again. "What are these stones for?"

"Kasumi-san, Akane-san, and Sakura-san. I only knew them for a few days, but they protected me as if I was their own. I wanted to protect them, but I'm just a little girl. But because of that, they're gone. They died protecting me. They said, 'Please, spare the child'." She lowered her head, clenching her dirty hands. The man's face grew thoughtful. "I wanted their graves to be beautiful, so I wanted good stones. All I could find were these ugly rocks, but it's the best I can do. I wish I could have found flowers. They all deserve flowers..."

The sound of a cork being pulled out caused the child's head to rise up. The man poured his sake over the three gravestones. "It is unfortunate to enter Nirvana without having tasted good sake. This is my tribute to them."

She looked up at him. It's the first time she's actually seen him properly. He was very tall, with long black hair tied back loosely. The white cape covered his broad shoulders, and concealed the rest of his no doubt muscle-bound body. "Thank you... ano..."

"My name is Hiko Seijurou. I am an intermittent swordsman." Hiko looked down at the girl. There were tear steaks through the dirt on her face. "Listen, my child – you were unable to save the lives of the women who took care of you. Although you are a girl, you still felt the need to protect them. Now your inner self is laden with their memories. Your small hands can attest to the weight of their lifeless bodies, but you will soon learn that that their memories are heavier. However, by carrying them, you will become stronger. This new strength will be your defense; it will give you the strength to support yourself, and will aid you in the protection of that which is truly important – innocent lives. But this can only happen if you are properly trained." The child frowned slightly in puzzlement as the man Hiko kneeled down to look her in the eye. "What is your name, child?"

He smirked in amusement at her answer. "Megumi – meaning blessing, charity, mercy... That name is too ironic for a swordsman. From now on, your name will be Kenko."

Kenko gazed into the man's dark eyes. "Ken... ko..."

The wind blew through the trees, playing with their hair. Hers red like the blood staining the ground, his black like the crows that flew above. He smiled.

"I've found a pupil. Consider yourself... fortunate..."

* * *

Notes:

Ah...well, this chapter... is strange. I hardly ever write in this style, so I have no idea why I did this chapter like this. Probably because this opening scene in the OVA is so artistic, and I felt that is should be written in this way. But there's no way that I can write in this style the whole time. I've written in this style before, some of it was ok, but ... gargh... in future chapters, there will be some flashbacks which are in this style tense (not all, but probably in the next chapter), but... not whole chapters. It can get pretty dodgy...

Also, I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't have much original content. It's not until I get further into the story that more of my ideas come into play...

And before I forget, I'd like to give another HUGE thank you to Conspirator, whose fanfic 'Descent into Darkness' was inspiration for parts of this story. I'd also like to thank her for being patient with me when I'd ask her various things about her story so that mine wouldn't seem too much like it, and hopefully it's turned out that way... I'll stick up yet even more 'thank you's when one or two certain scenes come up...

Translations:

Hakama – the pants that men wear that look like a skirt. They're really good to wear when sword-fighting, so you would've often see samurai wearing them.  
Katana – the long sword out of the two that samurai wear.  
-san – a honorific suffix used when speaking to or about someone to show respect. You never use it when speaking about yourself.  
Ano – um, uh...

if you're gonna review, please be gentle, i'm very delicate from all the study i do and sleep i don't...


	2. 2 Akira o korosu

**Akira o Korosu – Killing Akira**

_The first year of Genji (1864), Kyoto. Start of spring._

The moon was hiding itself behind the clouds, afraid of what would happen during the night. However, three men were finding it hard to see where they are going through the back streets without its light, even with their lanterns. The youngest of the group, Kiyosato, was very aware of the dangers of walking out late on a cold, spring night like this.

"It's dangerous here, and it's getting late," he said, somewhat to himself, "We should hurry. Lately there have been more of those hitokiri appearing…"

The largest man, Ishiji, scoffed. "Like that so-called Hitokiri Battousai? Whether he exists or not, we'll crush the rebellion soon. There's no need to worry."

The eldest, Shigekura, smiled at both of them. "Now, now, let's not talk about depressing things like that when we've got reason to celebrate." He turned his attention to the younger man. "I've heard the good news, Kiyosato." His smile widened at the confused expression he received. "You know what I'm talking about. You're going to be married next month, aren't you?"

He grinned, turning back to the path they were walking, "That's right…"

"You lucky to be marrying such a beautiful bride – and your childhood sweetheart no less…"

Ishiji gave up his gruff mood as he jabbed the young man in his ribs. "You lucky dog." He laughed quietly as Kyousatou thanked him, while rubbing his side.

No one but the moon noticed the footsteps that were following them.

Kiyosato's face went a bit more sober, looking back over his shoulder. "I feel badly about it, though. Why should I have so much happiness when so many others are miserable?"

Two intense eyes followed their every move, blazing amber. Still only the moon noticed.

"What are you talking about, Kiyosato?" Shigekura demanded, "In this world, everyone's trying to find a little happiness. That shouldn't stop a man from being happy, should it? Each man must seize happiness for himself, regardless of the sorry state of the world. And you should be glad that your brother so readily accepts your decision – I know what he's like."

* * *

A clear summer's day. Kiyosato sipped his green tea and smiled. The garden outside was… curious, in want of a better way to describe it. He looked inside to see his fiancée joking with his younger brother. They looked up and see him. She smiled lightly, melting his heart.

"I'm sorry, but I must accompany Shigekura-san to his meetings. I will return no later than spring. We must try to be patient, both of us." Stepping back inside, he adds, "I'll bring you back a ground cherry from my travels… along with my undying love."

A noise caused him to look at his brother. He was covering his mouth with his hand, his deep black eyes flashing with suppressed laughter. He smirked back.

* * *

"You are Shigekura Juubeh, of the Kyoto Shoshidai, aren't you?"

The moon wavered behind its concealing veil as the group turned as one, to see a young samurai standing behind them. They stood in a relaxed pose, but the eyes that observed them were so fierce that it sent shivers down their backs… to think that such a soft voice had come from him. It could not be a boy – it had to be a demon. They watched as it took a few more steps forward and continued, "Now, old man, you will pay for your tyranny."

Kiyosato's face went dark. A hitokiri - just what he needed. Leaping next to his master, hand on hilt, he called out, "Try it!"

Shigekura rested his hand on the man's shoulders. "Relax – it's just some kid with a grudge against those with power." He threw his voice towards the hitokiri. "You think you can change the world with your sword?"

Ishiji leapt in front of them both, his hand already pulling his katana out. "Who are you?" The hitokiri did not answer. Running forward, he yelled out, "Answer me!"

He swung his sword downwards; the hitokiri easily blocked with the hilt of its still sheathed katana. Pushing it aside, it then flipped it over and jabbed Ishiji in the eye. While he cried out in pain, the sheath was pulled back quickly into battou-jutsu stance, and the sword whipped out in at an unimaginable speed. The blade bit into the man's side, a small hand pushed the back of the blade to help it go right through. The blood sprayed across the walls, but didn't touch the hitokiri as it seemed to fly into the air.

Eyes wide, Kiyosato threw himself in front of his master, only to be shoved away. "No! It's me he wants. You must not die now…" A sword coming from above stopped Shigekura from finishing his sentence. The hitokiri jerked the blade out of the head it had impaled, landing nearby as the body fell.

"Shigekura-san!" Kiyosato struggled to stand, only just getting his bearings quickly enough to see the hitokiri look at him. It seemed to hesitate for a moment, but even so the speed of its blade was almost too much for him to dodge. Stumbling around him, he stared at the severed latticework where he was standing a second ago. The technique it used that cut even as it drew its sword, its movements, its eyes… it had to be the Hitokiri Battousai. His death was assured.

But he could not die now. People he loved were waiting for him back home. He would not die.

Turning around slowly, the Battousai looked at the man struggling to get his breath, holding up his katana in a desperate attempt to save face. If only he wasn't there. Lifting its own sword, the piercing eyes caught the light of the hiding moon as it turned the blade over. "Surrender – drop your sword."

"I will not!" Kiyosato screamed as he ran forwards to his eminent doom, as the hitokiri's sword easily knocked his back and cut across his arm.

'I cannot die,' Another cut to his abdomen. 'I cannot die yet!' Another across his back. 'I refuse to die! ' He pushed himself up with his sword, blood seeping through his clothes, and faced the Battousai.

* * *

In the fifteen years between the coming of the Black Ships and the Meiji era, slogans were thrown around during the violence.

"Honor the emperor" "Destroy the shogunate" "Expel the barbarian" "Open the country"

Amidst all these ambitions and ideals, those who carried swords were split into two, Tokugawa Shogunate and Ishin Shishi imperialists.

This was the Bakumatsu. The Revolution. (1)

* * *

"I fight… to your death!"

The two samurai ran forward, the Battousai's sword swinging laterally, the doomed man's held up helplessly. The blows were exchanged as they flew past each other. The Battousai's eyes widened as it regained its balance, a sharp pain was searing its cheek. Kiyosato's eyes widened as he fell to the ground – blood erupted from the slash from his shoulder to hip.

The Battousai stood still in shock, slowly lifting its hand to its face. Wincing, it traced the cut with its fingers, and looked at them - there was blood. Behind them, Kiyosato was crying. His bloody fingers reached out to the people in his heart.

"I don't want to die… I'm sorry, koishii, brother…"

He did not hear the hitokiri he recognised come up behind him, murmuring, "Though I bear you no grudge, for the sake of the new era… I must have your death."

"I tried to live for you… don't let me die… Ikue… To" His words were cut short in his throat by the sword that drove through it. His hand fell to the pool of his own blood.

* * *

As the moon finally came out of hiding, two men came from around the corner. But the Battousai didn't turn around. One of the men moved closer. "Himura…"

No response.

"Hey, Kenko!"

"… Yes, Iizuka-san?" She turned around, and he saw the cut on her face. His eyebrows rose in amazement, then frowned. "You're hurt?" She shook her head slightly, cleaning her bloody sword with a cloth. "Hmm, well not badly at least. But for a bodyguard to actually marked you… He must have been skilled."

"No," she murmured, sliding the blade back into its sheath. "Just stubborn. His skill itself was nothing, but his will to live…" Walking away, she looked back over her shoulder to see that the other man had placed the 'Tenchu' message on Kiyosato's back. Her face softened slightly.

"May you find happiness in the next world…"

"Did you say something?" Iizuka asked as she walked on.

"No, nothing…"

The other man watched the young girl go. "Will to live, huh… I guess a first-class swordsman can tell that just by crossing swords with someone – even if she is a girl…"

Iizuka nodded. "Yeah… Maybe she could, but she killed them all without even blinking. This ain't something a girl could do, you know," he motioned to the butchered man, "She really is a hitokiri…"

* * *

The moon watched as a pair of hands lifted up a bucket of water, and poured its contents over the young girl. Her swords were leaning up against a barrel, the black envelope and a spinning toy sitting upon it. As the water dripped off her clothes and red hair, her mind wandered to another time, when she was innocent.

* * *

The sun lingered in the sky, watching two people standing at the base of a waterfall. One was a tall man wearing a white cape. The other was a small child, her piercing violet eyes not moving away from her master.

"Now, attack me! Faster!" The young Kenko nodded, holding the wakazashi in front of her. Hiko smiled.

_She grows stronger, forging her strength every day, improving her skill with a sword as only those who desire nothing more can. Her body also grows, but her mind remains that of a petulant child. She is pure… but so are fools._

Kenko runs forward through the water, yelling. He easily knocks her back.

_Yes, she is so pure that one would almost call her a simpleton.

* * *

_

_The first principle of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu._

Kenko held a cloth to her face, the water still dripping into her dull eyes.

_The sword swung in Mitsurugi-Ryu is swung for the people of the world, for the protection of the weak._

Pulling her hand away, she looked at the red line that stained it.

_It is swung to prevent the shedding of innocent blood.

* * *

_

Notes:  
(1) The Meiji Restoration, the Bakumastu ('End of the Baku-fu), toppled the Tokugawa shogunate, "restored" imperial rule, and transformed the country from a feudal into a modern state. The opening of Japan's ports to Western colonial fleets, coerced by Matthew Calbraith Perry, with his "Black Ships", and others from 1853 onwards, exposed the weakness of the Tokugawa shoguns, and triggered nationalist unrest, under the slogans such as 'revere the emperor, expel the barbarians'. Radicals inspired by the ideas of Motouri Norinaga saw a solution in the revival of imperial "direct rule"—especially young samurai from the western daimyo fiefs of Choushuu and Satsuma, which had never embraced Tokugawa suzerainty. By the 1860s shogunate and daimyo were importing Western technology and proposing new governmental structures to meet the foreign threat. In 1867 pro-imperial daimyo suggested that shogun Tokugawa Yoshinobu should step down and acknowledge imperial authority. Yoshinobu agreed in principle in November 1867, but mistrustful Satsuma radicals seized the imperial palace in Kyoto on January 3, 1868, and proclaimed a restoration under the young Emperor Meiji. Yoshinobu's forces were thrown back from Kyoto, and an "imperial army" of Choushuu, Satsuma, and Tosa clan forces secured peaceful surrender of the shogunal capital Edo (renamed Tokyo in 1869). Most daimyo stayed neutral, and the civil war ended in 1869. Yoshinobu retired and left government to Saigo Takamori, Okubo Toshimichi, Kido Takayoshi (also known as Katsura Kogoro), and other restoration leaders.

Translations:

Hitokiri Battousai – 'hitokiri' means assassin/manslayer, and literally translated means 'man-cutter'. The 'Battou' part comes from the sword technique battou-jutsu – the art of drawing a sword (while cutting at the same time, so that the draw is an attack in itself), which Kenko's style of sword uses a lot. The 'sai' part is an old suffix used in Japanese nicknames, so 'Battousai' could be translated as something stupid like 'Sword-Drawer.'  
Koishii – love, beloved  
Tenchu – translates to 'Justice from Heaven'.  
Wakazashi – the short sword that samurai carry. Its use is actually for seppuku (ritual suicide), but it's a good length blade for a child to practice with.


	3. 3 omoide

**Omoide - Memories**

The moon peered through the window of an inn by a river, into a room where the girl sat quietly. The futon lay on the other side of the room, still folded. Indeed, Kenko hadn't slept on a futon for a long time. She had taken to sleeping sitting up, although sleeping was something she did little of. She held her katana close by; she had seen too many careless men killed to not be cautious. Also, it comforted her… as a killer should be comforted by their weapon, she'd reasoned with herself bitterly. The left side of her face throbbed gently with the cut she had received from the man called Kiyosato a week ago, and memories kept surfacing, including some she would rather not remember.

Kenko shifted her position against the wall she lent against. The cut on her cheek felt as if it was bleeding, but when she felt it, it was only wet. Sighing, she slowly lowered her eyelids, and her grasp on her scabbard loosened as she slipped into memories of days past.

To start with, the few memories of childhood she had, training with Master, fighting with Master…

* * *

The sun's rays caused the snow on the mountain to reflect a bright glare at those who looked at it. But nothing could match the glare of the red-haired girl who stood opposite her master.

"I cannot allow you to leave this mountain, Kenko," Hiko stood back from the infuriated girl, well aware why she made the request. But it was still no excuse for her sudden decision to abandon her training to go down to Kyoto, the wicked city ravished with death and murder every night, to attempt something that was impossible.

Kenko's eyes flashed with anger. "But Master! While you interpret philosophy, scores of people are being crushed by the disturbance day after day. Hiten-Mitsurugi is meant to be used to protect the innocent and defenseless, right? Its teachings are fruitless if they are not used to do so. You must let me go!"

The tall man forced himself to ignore the piercing eyes that burned through him. "How do you plan to defend those people with your limited knowledge? There is more than one side down there. Will you choose the less evil of the two factions in this futile conflict as do its bidding? I did not bestow my Master's Mitsurugi-Ryu's principles on you so you could become the pawn of nefarious men and tarnish it like that. You can change nothing. The troubles of the outside world are perpetual."

"And by virtue of that I'm supposed to turn my back and live here with you in self-ordained ignorance?"

"You contemptuous whelp!" Hiko was becoming angry himself now. "Do you not understand? What will you do after you lend your arm to this disturbance? If you want to attempt to affect a change in the violence down there, you have to join one side or the other, which will use you to do their will. Pay no attention to these external distractions and concentrate on your training!"

Kenko swung her sheathed sword in anger. "People are being oppressed in front of me! They are suffering. I cannot turn my back on them! I will not!"

"Mitsurugi-Ryu is the most powerful form of sword technique. It is the Black Ship of absolute power that sails the land (1)." Hiko knew that the baka deshi would have to understand the power when explained in such a simple manner, and was determined to make her understand. "When your training is complete, you'll be the strongest of swordsmen, despite your gender, and your mind will be as strong as your sword. As you are now, you cannot control your own power. You must keep training before you can hope to do anything."

It seemed that his idiot apprentice did not understand. "The people that are dying in the grip of the Bakufu alliance cannot wait that long – your words mean nothing to them! You say Mitsurugi-Ryu's power is like the Black Ships. That is why I must use it now! To protect the people from these painful times! That is its purpose, Master! Why don't you understand it yourself?"

"Swordsmanship is a method of murder, do you hear me!" Hiko yelled into the cold winter air. "You can ornament it with all sorts of pretty words, but that's what it is. Murder is the only art a swordsman can practice. Kill some people in order to protect others. You want to protect people with murder? You'll slaughter legions just so a few may live!" Looking down at the girl, he knew he finally had her attention. "Murder is the final principle of all sword techniques. As you know, I have murdered hundreds of men. Yes, they were evil, but they were human beings first and foremost, Kenko. They were merely trying to live their lives the only way they knew how. The world you ardently desire to enter will not know what to do with you. If you leave this mountain, it will deceive you into believing you are saving lives, even as you are destroying them under the direction of men who write their own justice. If you throw your lot in with them, Mitsurugi-Ryu make you a mass murderer, staining your hands with the worst of offences." He watched her absorb his words, hoping that she'd finally accept them.

Kenko's hand tightened its grip on her scabbard, her violet eyes set. "Perhaps," she called out, "Even so, I want to help those who are suffering. If only by being stained will my hands bring relief to people who have learnt to live without hope, then so be it. I want to rescue those people with my own hands. Many people, countless lives, as many as I can! I must leave to do so!" Kenko's eyes widened, then narrowed as Hiko turned away. "Master! Listen to me!"

"It is foolish to listen to those who will not listen to you." Hiko, now not facing the girl, let his face fall in disappointment. Not at his stupid apprentice, but at himself. But he was determined not to let his voice show his thoughts. "I am wasting my breath with a simpleton like you! Do what you wish. Go down there and be consumed by the violence of men."

Behind him, Kenko let her face show all its frustration. "Fine…" She muttered, turning away. With that, she walked away from the hut, her home for the last few years, for the last time.

He turned around and watched the child leave the place where he had trained her. He couldn't help but feel some guilt as he turned back to his hut, muttering, "I have fed her to the wolves…"

* * *

Kenko's dull eyes slowly opened, and she looked outside the window. The moon was still watching. One of her master's favourite subjects to talk about was the moon. She was sure he was sitting somewhere, with that huge bottle of sake of his, staring up at the same moon. She almost felt remorse for talking to her master so rudely. After all, he had been speaking the truth, and was trying to protect her from the violence down in Kyoto. But it was too late now to worry about it.

"Master…" she murmured as she slowly fell asleep again.

* * *

_I will speak right to the point. I am asking you to kill… It isn't pleasant, but it's the truth. There are certain men out there who wish to keep this rotten government in power, and are ignoring the people's pain and suffering. You just said that you wished to help people with your sword. I can help you do that. But I must warn you that your life will change the moment your blade cuts through another person. Tell me… will you kill for me?_

Her katana sliced through the air easily as it sliced through the man's head. The blood sprayed from the cut like the water had sprayed from the waterfall where she had trained with Master. She looked up to the sky, moonlight filtering through the branches of the trees. It was strange. She had expected to feel something. She had just killed another human being, she thought she would falter when she had lifted her sword.

"Oi, kid!" A voice behind her caused her to spin around. A man was running up the road, a piece of paper in his hand. "Good job!"

She stared at him as he went past her and started to inspect the fallen body. "Iizuka-san…?"

"Yeah. I'm sure I told you I'm Katsura's head field-man…" The man called Iizuka moved to look at the cut head on. "Nice clean cut, there. I'm impressed – I have to say that when you first came and I heard that you were to be the new hitokiri, I had my doubts. But you've sure stamped them out now." Standing up, he saw the blank look on her face. "Listen, Himura – try not to lose your head like so many others do on their first kill."

"I'm stronger than I thought," she replied, her voice void of emotion, "I feel nothing, no regret."

Blinking at the tone of voice, Iizuka shook his head. It was probably nothing. "Good," he smiled, passing her a cloth to clean her sword with, "The key to this job is speed and accuracy. I can see you have both. Now, since there's no point hangin' around the kill afterwards, let's get the hell outta here!"

Kenko slid the cloth over the bloody blade, her mind no longer pondering her lack of consciousness.

_I want to help bring the era of peace closer, so that all people can live in peace…_

Sliding her weapon back into its sheath, she began thelong walk back home, slowly moving through the moonlit backstreets.

_To do this… I will serve as Heaven's Justice, and my sword shall dispense punishment to the old order. My bloody hands will assure its creation. To create this world where people can live without fear…_

As she got closer to the inn, a strong smell invaded her senses, distracting her thoughts, which were going over the movements she had executed.

_I will kill._

When she got back to room in the inn, she could finally no longer ignore the smell, and shelooked down at her clothes for the first time. They were soaked with the man's blood. She had killed another person. Her stomach heaving, she retched in the corner of her room.

* * *

In the last six months of being a hitokiri, she had changed. She managed to control her sickness after a kill. The actual killing part was fine now – she had no feeling towards the life of her target and those around them. Although in some circumstances, during a particularly heated battle, she found herself close to enjoying the challenge. It scared her when she would remember later.

Indeed, she was hardly ever affected these days.

In her sleep, Kenko shifted uncomfortably, eyebrows furrowing. Unconsciously, her grip on her sword tightened as the dreams became bloodier.

Except at night, when she dreamed.

* * *

Blinking, Kenko saw herself in a wide street, the moon above her shining impossibly bright. Despite this, thought, only a small amount of its light reached where she stood, with none touching the silhouettes of buildings around her. Squinting, she saw a shape coming out of the shadows. It turned out to be a man, eyes hollow as he quickened his pace to run at her. Seeing his hand reaching for his sword, hers did likewise. Before she began to draw, she recognised the man as one of her previous assignments – businessman Kikuchi Naruyoshi. As she struck, the blood that came from his chest enveloped his whole body, splashing onto the ground before.

Eyes wide, she almost didn't notice the next man coming. Retired senator Urata Keishi roared as he drew his sword, but the blade had barely left the scabbard before she had drawn and cut down the man. As his bloody form fell, the next one appeared. Armsdealer Kaneto Satoru never even drew before her sword was all over him, gleaming in the moonlight.

As the progression continued, the ground beneath her seemed to become a river of blood. But unable to stop, her sword kept adding to the flow as more men came forward. Kawamoto Toshihiro, Honda Tsuneo, Yasuo Sano, Miyauchi Gakutaro and Imahori Hitoshi joined the bloodbath. After felling Shigekura Jibeh, she tried to control her breathing. She was exhausted, and the smell of blood was starting to make her nauseous. But as she looked back up, she saw one last figure staggered out of the shadows. Setting her face, she ran to meet him, eager to get it over with.

"I fight… to your death!" The bodyguard called Kiyosato cried out as he drew closer. A sudden wave of shock went through her. All the previous victims had been her assignments, but this man… If he hadn't been there that night, he would still be alive. She didn't want to kill this man again, but her bloody katana was already swinging on its own to give the final blow.

Just before they met, she saw his expression properly. Fear.

* * *

Kenko woke up again, more suddenly than the last time. Taking a shaky breath, she realised that her cheek was stinging. She raised her fingers to it again, and pulling away, she saw a light red smudge on them.

During the actual fight between herself and the bodyguard, his face had shown the exact same expression. She had seen fear before, but nothing like that. It wasn't that he was more scared than the others, but that his fear seemed to lie in a different place. This fact had startled her slightly, disrupting her concentration. Because of that distraction, she had forgot to look out for the blade pointing at her. And subsequently, she had received the cut on her face. She hoped that she never saw that expression ever again.

After a long time, she drifted back into uneasy sleep, to be greeted with even more of the men she had killed…

* * *

Notes:  
The Black Ships – in Kaei 6 (1853), Commodore Matthew Calbraith Perry sailed into Tokyo Bay with a squadron of four coal-powered 'black' ships to force Japan to start trading with foreign countries again. Their coming, as well as leading to the opening of the country, triggered national unrest and led to the start of the Bakumatsu. At first sight (the last ships Japan had plans from were from early 17th century), the monstrous ships threw Edo (yes, I know it's called Tokyo now, but you're going to have to get used to it – this story is based when the city was called Edo) into a panic. Because of the law that had banned outsiders from entering Japan since the start of the Tokugawa Shogunate, the American ships were often used as a synonym for something with great power.

Translations:

Katana – long sword  
Baka deshi – stupid apprentice  
Oi - hey  
Hitokiri - assassin


	4. 4 kiheitai

**Ki-heitai - The Strange Army**

_A few months later._

The water lapped gently against Kenko's hands as she stood in, in front of the basin, lost in thought. Frowning, she started absent-mindedly scrubbing her hands again.

_The smell of blood… it won't come off…_

"Hey, Himura," Iizuka's voice broke through her thoughts, and she looked up. "What're you doin' here? It's the middle of the day. Anyway, Katsura-san (1) is looking for you." Sighing quietly, she lifted her hands up from the basin and followed the man out, rubbing them dry on her sleeves.

* * *

In the garden a young man stood, watching his lover feed the koi in the pond. Hearing footsteps approach, he smiled when he saw Iizuka with the young Himura behind him. Ikumatsu beside him also smiled, and called out to the girl. She looked up and forced a faint smile back as she fell in place next to the field-man.

"It's been a while, Himura," Katsura commented, stepping forward, "I've see you've grown again. Are you doing well?"

"Yes… I've been doing them in very well," was her blunt answer. Iizuka elbowed her slightly as Ikumatsu cleared her throat uncomfortably. Kenko's face went slightly blank, as she didn't understand what she had done. However, she still bowed slightly towards the older woman in reparation.

Katsura, however, didn't seem too troubled by her misunderstanding of his words. Instead, he was looking at her face. "Himura… when did you get that cut on your cheek? I never thought I'd see a mark on you."

Kenko lowered her head slightly. "I was careless… it won't happen again." She watched the koi swim under the water's surface as Katsura asked Iizuka about the incident in which it happened.

"It was one of Shigekura's bodyguards. Both are dead, along with the other guard."

Katsura nodded, then turned his attention back to the girl. "Himura," she looked up, "I actually have a favour to ask of you. There is a meeting to be held between myself, Miyabe, Toshiwara and other clan leaders to discuss the current situation that we are in. I would like it if you would come with me to this meeting."

Kenko shifted her weight to one foot, her dull grey eyes narrowing partially. "As your bodyguard, you mean?"

He took a moment to reply. "No… actually, I'd like you to come as an adjunct, an envoy if you will."

Iizuka and Ikumatsu's eyes both lit up. "Hey, kid," Iizuka said, "That's great! What an honour!"

The woman clapped her hands together. "Not only that, but your name could go down in history when the revolution is complete! Imagine, a woman's name being recorded as part of the force behind the Ishin Shishi…"

Iizuka looked back at her, smirking. "I'd doubt they'd use Himura's real name – they'd most likely put down 'Battousai'…"

Ikumatsu pouted her lips at him. "But she won't stand for that, and the men won't dare stand against her if the want to stay on the friendly side of her blade"

"I decline." The soft voice brought silence between the two quarrelers, and they stared down at the redhead. Kenko stood her ground against the group looking at her. "I am a hitokiri, Katsura-san. That's the only way I can serve you and Katagai-san. It's best if I keep to the shadows. Also, I'm not interested in history or honour – the only thing that matters to me is that the age where all can live in peace comes sooner than later. And the only way I can help that happen is by being a hitokiri." Bowing respectfully to the man and adding, "If that is all…" she turned around, walked past Iizuka and left the garden. As she left, she passed a large man who had been watching the proceedings, and ignored his questioning look.

Entering the garden, the man walked up to the others, a concerned look on his face. "That child… when did she become so… blunt?"

Iizuka rubbed the stubble on his chin. "I dunno… she's been acting strange these last few months… I thought she might show some interest when we dangled bait right in front of her eyes like that…"

"Bait? That's a nice portrayal of Katsura's generous offer that he came all this way to give." The larger man scoffed.

"Call it what you want, Katagai, that wasn't the point I was making."

Ikumatsu surprised all of them by speaking up. "It's true… that she's changed. She didn't used to be like that. When I first met her, her mind seemed as gentle as her heart. But now…"

"Now she may act strangely," Katsura agreed, still looking in the direction Kenko had left, "But her heart hasn't changed since when I first met her…"

* * *

A rainy day in the fields of Choushuu. On the flat ground, men are waiting to show their skills to the others. Upon a hill over viewing the scene, two men stand under the umbrella. The one holding the umbrella is Katsura, the other man is the same height, but is lankier. His name is Takasugi Shinsaku (2), and his wide mouth grins as his old friend asks him again why they were there.

"Why, Katsura, I thought you'd never ask. This," he spread his arms, "Is the Ki-heitai. The strength of the new era. Birth or status ultimately means nothing on the battlefield, and here it's the same. Anyone can join, as long as they have the ambition and strength."

"Well, Takasugi," Katsura sighed, surveying the scene with scrutinising eyes, "That may true. After 300 years of peace, they may be better than soft, old samurai. But can you be sure?"

Takasugi laughed. "These men are stronger than bullets, I assure you. They will not let us down." He paused as a small figure with red hair steps forward on the field, a small smiling forming on his face. He knew what this child could do – the men down there and the one next to him did not.

Katsura's eyes narrowed. "What is that child doing down there?

The thin man raised his eyebrow in amusement. "The 'ki' in 'Ki-heitai' is the same as the 'ki' in 'Ki-batsu' (3). Meet the chief phantom of our ghostly army – I think you'll be surprised."

* * *

"Hey, kid!" The child looked up as several men gazed down on her, smirking. "Are you planning on joining the Ki-heitai, eh?"

"Look," one laughed, pointing, "He even brought his own sword. Now that's cute."

The first speaker patted the child on her head and gestured to the log driven into the ground in front of them, wrapped in thick rope. "Give it a try, kid. If ya cut it in half, I'll give ya a ryo."

The child ignored the laughter as she stepped up to the log. After looking at it for a moment, she crouched slightly, scabbard in hand, katana ready to draw. She didn't notice the two men from the hill walking down to watch.

She narrowed her eyes, and in a split second the blade whipped out of the scabbard so fast the men didn't see it cut the log. But they did see the scabbard swing through to smash the top half to pieces. Standing up straight, she turne to the heckler, palm out.

"One ryo, thank you." Her high voice brought silence upon the wet fields.

* * *

Takasugi's smile widened as he looked at his friend's expression. "Heh, heh… the runt is impressive, isn't she?"

"She…" Katsura's eyes were glued on the child, her hand outstretched to the shocked men. "She… what was that…?"

"I'm pretty know you know what you just saw, with those wide eyes of yours." Takasugi replied, also watching the men now slowly fumbling for the promised money.

"But… she… a girl?" Katsura's mind was working overtime, thinking through ideas that were coming up.

"As a said before, Katsura, birth or status does not matter in the Ki-heitai. And it's not as if she's lacking in strength."

"Shinsaku," he faced his smirking friend, "I want to talk to the child. I want her to come with me to Kyoto."

* * *

The rain continued into the night. Inside Takasugi's home, Kenko was sitting in front of the two men who spoken to her after her performance, and had just finished eating a meal with them. One was Takasugi himself, whom she had met before. The other man was now looking at her with the same strange look in his eyes he had when she first met him.

"So, Kenko," his voice filled the room, "You're trained in Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu… I have heard of it, but I never knew it truly existed." Pausing, he started to pick up his sake cup, but put it back down. Continuing, he said, "May I ask you this – have you ever killed someone with it?"

Looking him in the eye, she answered negatively, an unknown feeling growing inside her.

"Would you be willing to?" Katsura's eyes held hers.

Looking away slightly, it took Kenko a moment before she answered. "I want to help bring the era of peace closer, so that all people can live in peace…" She looked back up at him, her violet eyes unsure.

Katsura smiled grimly. "I see. We're leaving for Kyoto first thing in the morning. Take a room upstairs and rest."

* * *

"So… she pleases you, Katsura?" Takasugi asked after she had left. When he nodded in response, he added, "You know, if you need someone to be a hitokiri that bad, you should do it yourself. When you were in Edo you were good enough to work your way up to the top of the Shindon Munnen School. Except for Sakamoto Ryouma of the Hokushin Ittori School, you never lost."

Katsura's face went serious. "If I were able to, trust me, I would. But… I'm the head of the Choushuu Ishin Shishi now."

"Ah," A look of understanding crossed Takasugi's face. "Of course. You're the Choushuu shrine at the Bakumatsu festival. No one will carry a shrine that's covered in blood." Looking down at his large hands, he paused a moment before added. "That girl is special. She was going to be a major part of my Ki-heitai, but I'll let you have her… on one condition." Glancing back at his friend to make sure he had his attention, he continued, "If this girl takes on the role of a hitokiri, her life will change forever. It would be hard on any person, but because of her gender, it will be even more so. She will drown in the violence of killing in the world of men. Her life and soul will be ruined and she will be driven into the jaws of death, just so your shrine may be clean. She will have no control over her life. If you are willing to let this happen to her, promise me that you will do everything to ensure you stay as clean and pure as she is now. Never draw your sword again, Katsura. That's all I ask."

Sighing, the man stood up, holding his sword loosely by his side. "I understand, Shinsaku. Don't think that I hadn't thought about that before I asked for her assistance. I'll work everyday to bring the Choushuu clan closer to our justice – from now on, I'll do so without a weapon."

"Promise me, Kogoro," Takasugi called out as he reached the door.

"You have my word. Today will mark the anniversary of the death of Katsura Kogoro the Swordsman."

He smiled. Reaching out for his koto, he concluded. "Good. You just concentrate on bring the Choushuu clan through the dying days of the Tokugawa Shogunate. I'll take care of the rest."

Katsura smiled. "Thank you, Shinsaku." He closed the door behind him, and went up to his room.

* * *

It had finally stopped raining. Sitting on the window's edge, the girl could hear the sounds of Takasugi's koto strike the night air. Reaching into the folds of her gi, she found the spinning toy she had managed to keep with her. Sighing, she looked out to the full moon that peered down on the fields, and probably the old hut that her Master was in. She was unsure of what the future held for her, but she hoped that soon she would finally be able to help the people who were suffering, despite what her Master had said…

* * *

"… That's was about a year ago now," Katsura concluded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Her body has grown, but her heart hasn't changed."

"You're right about the body-growing part," Iizuka murmured, "If she grows much more, it's gonna be hard for us to keep her identity secret…" He received a glare from Ikumatsu for his trouble.

Ignoring this, Katsura continued, "Maybe it's because she seemed so matured then that she doesn't seem so different now. In any case, she doesn't display any guilt or regret on her conscience. It's as if she's still the innocent child from a year ago."

"Then, she is lucky…" Katagai mused, but his face shared the same sombre expression Katsura and Ikumatsu held. Iizuka was the only one who wasn't sure what was wrong.

After seeing his puzzlement, Ikumatsu was the one who voiced their thoughts. "It's because she hasn't changed… that she's beginning to feel the terrible difference of being a hitokiri…"

Her lover nodded. "Part of Himura knows what she's been doing. Eventually, it will rise up… and consume her."

* * *

Notes:  
(1) Katsura Kogoro – The young leader of the Choushuu Ishin Shishi, active as the leader of a substantial province. Also known as Takayoshi Kido, he later joined with Saigou Takamori and Satchou Doumei (Okubo Toshimichi) to bring about the downfall of the shogunate. One of the Ishin Triumvirate. Also Ikumatsu, his lover, was a real person, and ended up being his wife. When the part comes up, I'll put down the part from Encarta that mentions her.  
(2) Takasugi Shinsaku – Essentially the second in command in Choushuu. A battle-loving man from the most active of the Choushuu factions, he succeeded in unifying the province in forming the Kihei-tai to topple the Bakufu. Unfortunately, he died (from natural causes) from before he saw his army win against the Bakufu forces during the final wars.  
(3) 'Ki' – now, I used to think that the 'ki' that Takasugi is referring to is the kanji for 'cut', but i actually found out what kanji it was when i went to Japan. It's the kanji for 'strange/wonderful (for those who know their kanji, the radical is the kanji from'ookii'/'big' on top, with 'ka'/'good, right, possible' under it. kanji no. 1084) so kibatsu is 'strange/wonderful punishment' i guess. And also... the kanji for 'ki' in hitokiri (dunno the no., but the left is the radical of 'kuruma'/'cart/car', and the right is 'kin'/'axe(in this sense)') isn't the same as for 'to cut' (kanji no.36, 'nana'/seven' on the left, 'katana'/'blade' on the right) ... though they both mean similar things...

Translations:

Koi - a really big goldfish. You could call them carp, I suppose.  
Koto - a Japanese sitar.  
Gi – a kendo version of the kimono. When worn with hakama, the ends are tucked under.


	5. 5 aoi to murasaki uwagi

**Aoi to Murasaki Uwagi – Blue and Purple Coats**

The next day, Katsura left, but Ikumatsu had stayed behind. She haddecided to takeon the job to train Kenko to appear to be a normal young woman in society during the day, as there was no point in her staying indoors fro the restof her life. As Kenko seemed to be changing from the violence she was subjected to, she personally felt that she needed to help her. The men who stayed at the inn could little to lighten her mood, since they were too terrified to speak to her.

"Oh, Himura-chan – look! This kimono would look great on you!" She exclaimed as they walked down one of the busy streets of Kyoto. She herself was wearing a blue kimono with darker patterns of various flowers arranged on it, with a pink obi sash tied up normally behind her back. Because of her profession, she would usually have the knot in front, as most geisha and courtesans do. But the Bakumatsu was also bringing with it change, and many women like her would wear the knot behind when in public. She herself only wore the knot in front in Katsura's home by habit. Turning to her young companion, she silently cursed at how the girl could look good in anything thrown on her.

Kenko was wearing a light yellow kimono that Aya, a worker at the Kohagi Inn, had lent her, with a green obi. Her red hair was hanging loose around her face and down her back, and the scar on her face had a liberal amount of Ikumatsu's foundation covering it. Luckily it had seemed to stop bleeding – the fact that it hadn't even had a proper scab grow over it had been worrying her. She noticed the older woman looking at her and sighed quietly. Although she didn't deserve to, she almost enjoyed her time with Ikumatsu, as it was the only time she could be with another woman – Okami-san, Aya and the other girl Miyuki were always working to feed the hungry Choushuu men. But she failed to see how a woman could be so interested in such petty things as clothes, especially as the infuriating things were so constricting. The first thing she would do when they got back to the inn was cut the damn thing off, if she couldn't get the obi undone quickly enough. Also, in such a getup, she could only carry a tantou as a weapon inside the knot, and such a blade would do little should something happen.

Realising the woman was now enthralled by a dark blue kimono, she was about to ask why it was any importance when the purpose of clothing was only to protect a person from the cold, when a noise caught her ears. Or rather, the lack of noise. Turning around, she saw people nudging each other and looking down the road. Seeing what was startling them, her eyes narrowed. Grabbing hold of Ikumatsu's arm, she pulled her into the shadow of a nearby building. Ignoring the woman's questioning words, she waited until they came into sight.

* * *

The blue coats of the Shinsen Gumi filled the street as they waltzed their way through (1). They were proud of the fact they could get the whole street to clear before them, due to their reputation as the Mibu Wolves, and were happy to use it to get through parts of Kyoto quickly. Near the end of the procession was a tall man. His long black hair was tied back, but several strands had managed to slip out its hold – as they always did – and swung gently in front of his sharp features as he walked. Not interested in the conversation happening between the other men, he was looking around at the frozen crowd, bored. Something catching his eye in a shadow of a building, he looked and saw two women standing back, one holding a hand to her face. But she couldn't mask the fierce eyes she hid behind it. A growl rose in his throat, and his own eyes narrowed.

The young man walking next to him noticed. Raising his smiling face, he asked. "What's wrong, Saitou-san?"

"I smell blood, Okita." was the gruff reply.

A confused look crossed Okita's face as he sniffed the air. "Huh? I would understand if you said you could smell 'hakubai-ko', but blood…" the look was quickly replaced with his usual smile, "It must be your warlord working overtime, Saitou-san. After all, you have killed many men recently." He looked up as the tall man said his name. "Yes, Saitou-san?"

"Choose your words as though your life depended on pleasing me."

Mouthing the words the gruff man said so often, he laughed. "Hai, hai…"

* * *

As the wolves slinked through to the end of the street, Kenko stepped back out to watch them. Slowly, the people thawed out, and by the time Ikumatsu had come out, they were back into their usual routine.

"They were… the Shinsen Gumi?" the older woman asked. She nodded, her eyes still narrowed. "Katsura was telling me about them. They look as scary as they sounded…"

Someone stepped up to them – it was Iizuka. His expression was similar to Kenko's as he uncrossed his arms. "Look at them, like they own the street. It's disgusting."

His hand moved next to Kenko's, and as they brushed together he slipped a black envelope in her sleeve. It was such a small and practiced movement that no one on the street would have noticed. However, on the other side of the road, two black eyes saw the movement and now watched the red-haired girl's darkening face.

"You're on tonight," Iizuka muttered into her ear, pulling his hand back. As she nodded, he frowned lightly, and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

Ikumatsu's face lit up. "Oh – so you noticed? It's 'hakubai-ko'. I'm made Himura-chan put it on this morning – isn't it nice?"

A smirk played across the man's face. "'White plum', eh? That's a pretty sensual scent. I'm surprised you got it on her. Not meaning to scare you, kid," he nudged Kenko lightly with his elbow, "But I'd wash that scent off before you get back home. Most of the men haven't seen you wearing a kimono – they might think you're visiting from one of the Gion houses..."

While Kenko fumed silently at Iizuka's teasing, Ikumatsu looked around the busy street. One wouldn't have been able to guess that a whole gang of men that were feared had just walked through. Before turning back to her companions, a set of eyes caught her attention. They were watching the discourse between Kenko and Katsura's field-man, and belonged to a young man leaning against a wall. He was of average height, and was wearing an indigo uwagi over an off-white gi and sea-green hakama. His jet-black hair was tied back, with thick locks covering his just as black eyes. All in all, Ikumatsu concluded with true geisha flair, he was very cute.

Looking up from Kenko, the young man saw the older woman watching him and blushed slightly, turning his face away quickly. Smiling, Ikumatsu gently interrupted the argument going on between the others by tapping Kenko on the shoulder. "Ne, Himura-chan – look across the road." Frowning slightly, the girl asked her why. "That man wearing the indigo uwagi – he was looking at you! And he's good-looking too – you get all the luck!"

Not sure how to reply, Kenko slowly turned to look at the person Ikumatsu was referring to. There certainly was a man wearing an indigo uwagi, but he wasn't looking at her. And as for good-looking… Kenko's face went blank, as she realised she didn't know what made a person good-looking.

Seeing the man's head slowly turn back her way, she quickly looked away, ignoring Iizuka and Ikumatsu's bantering comments about him. Iizuka then quickly excused himself, pausing to whisper to Kenko, "I'll see you afterwards…" After watching him walk away, she snuck a look over to where the man was standing. He wasn't there anymore.

"Mou, he's gone…" she jumped as the older woman's voice broke through her thoughts. Looking at her, she saw she was also looking to where he once was. "There goes a charming opportunity…"

Raising an eyebrow, Kenko commented, "Oh… is Katsura-san boring you, Matsu-san?"

"… Nani? Oh, come on, Himura-chan – you know I was kidding…" Ikumatsu scolded jokingly, gently hitting the girl over the head. "Never doubt my loyalty to Katsura. Now, are you sure you're not interested in this kimono?" Expecting the negative reply, she took hold of her hand and led her towards a noodle stall. "Well then, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry enough to eat anything, even if it's something that our dear Katsura's made…"

* * *

Later that afternoon, the two women were sitting in a sake bar not too far from the Kohagi Inn. Kenko had developed a habit of coming to the bar whenever she had an assignment. At first it was to settle her nerves when she first started out, but these days the sake had no affect to her, except to deaden any feelings that might arise after a kill. However, in the presence of company, as she was today, it seemed to lose some of its bloody taste.

Ikumatsu and Kenko had stopped talking for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Kenko could guess that the other woman's thoughts involved Katsura, clothes and gossip. Her own thoughts, unfortunately, weren't as innocent. They were milling over the assignment she had later that night.

"Ooh – I don't believe it!" Ikumatsu exclaimed suddenly, quickly throwing a hand over her mouth. Having caught Kenko's attention, she indicated with her eyes across the room. Following them, Kenko's own narrowed as they saw the man who was watching her earlier that day. He had several empty bottles of sake in front of him, and was in the process of ordering another one.

'Bloody drunkard, that'd be right,' she scoffed silently. A glint near his legs caught her eye, and looking down, saw an expensive-looking katana leaning against the table he was sitting at. She didn't remember him wearing swords when she saw him earlier that day, and as far as she could tell now, he wasn't wearing a wakazashi in his belt. Confused, she didn't realise until too late that the man was looking in her direction. Embarrassed for being caught looking at him, she gave him a quick glare before turning back to Ikumatsu.

Pouring herself a last cup of sake, she ignored the woman's comments. "Wow, I think he might like you, Himura-chan. I mean, sure – it could just be coincidence that he's in the same bar as us right now, but it's just as likely that he's following you! You're lucky that he's a cute guy – usually the one's that follow you are stupid, fat slobs who have nothing better to do than perve…"

After downing the sake in one gulp – and receiving whistles of admiration from around the bar – Kenko stood up quickly and bowed slightly to her companion. "I'm sorry, Matsu-san, but I must get back to the inn. I need to change for tonight." Not looking at the confused look on Ikumatsu's face, she walked towards the door, going past the young man on the way. He had his head down and was apparently looking into his cup, but Kenko could feel his eyes on her as she slipped through the door.

* * *

A partly waxing moon was surrounded by dark clouds, which blocked out any stars that may have been in the sky. A slightly balding man was crossing a bridge, his mind full of thoughts. Being a supporter of the Bakufu was becoming harder every passing week – the infuriating Ishin Shishi were somehow managing to knock off important members of the Shogunate's divisions with that rumoured Hitokiri Battousai. And personally, he wondered if he was important enough for the rebels to want him dead. He certainly thought so – with all that he had invested into Lord Masahiro's interests (2). He'd done about as much as the late Shigekura, and since he had been assassinated, it would almost seem insulting if they didn't try to take care of him. Halfway across the bridge, he paused and leaned on the railing. What was he thinking – did he really want to be killed? Of course not! He had a family to take care of. So why would he care whether he was a large enough contributor to the Shogunate to be wanted dead or not? He frowned, not happy where his thoughts were going. Still, he wouldn't mind having a bodyguard – just in case. He would ask one of Lord Masahiro's men in the next few days.

Only that he would never get the chance.

He froze when he felt a killer's ki behind him, and turned slowly as a soft but cold voice murmured, "Amano Masaki, I am here to deliver Heaven's Justice…" He saw that the voice belonged only to a child with red hair, but the eyes belonged to a demon. However, his face didn't even have time to show surprise as the sword in its hand swung up to cut him apart.

Blood dripped down into the river below as the Battousai walked away from the body that hung over the railing, holding its hand to its burning cheek.

* * *

"Oi, kid!" Iizuka's voice rang out as Kenko walked along the path parallel to the river. She slowed down slightly so he could catch up. "You're good, but lately you've been absolutely incredible! You're actually getting better at it…"

Frowning slightly, her cold voice asked, "What do you mean?"

"You don't even give them a chance to scream anymore…" Glancing the girl over, he noticed she was holding her hand to her cheek. "Oi, what's wrong?"

Slowing to a halt, she watched as Iizuka moved to her side and look out to the river's opposite bank. She also turned, and pulled her hand away. A long, bloody line stained her hand. The cut still hadn't healed.

Seeing her expression, Iizuka commented, "There's a superstition, you know…" When she looked up, he continued, "If a wound is made by the sword of someone with a strong hatred, it will not heal until revenge has been executed. That bodyguard you hacked up must be seeking revenge now, which would be why you have that line of blood on your palm." Seeing alarm cross the girl's face, he could help but add, "It may never heal…"

Looking back at her hand, Kenko's mind was working overtime. "That can't be… how could it?" she muttered, the colour in her eyes wavering. She could feel her barriers between her true self and the cold Battousai start to crumble. She wasn't used to breaking out of her Battousai persona this quickly – she was worried that her mind might react to her own blood, so she quickly rubbed her hand on her sleeve.

A noise caused her to glance back at Iizuka – he was holding back a chuckle. "Calm down, kid. Only old ladies believe in that nonsense." Lifting his hand to his mouth, he covered a yawn. "Well, I'd best get back to the inn – Katagai's due back. I'll see you there…"

Shifting the swords in his belt, he started back down the path, leaving the girl to ponder over what he had said.

* * *

In the washroom, Kenko was standing stiffly, slowly cleaning her hands. She was still wearing her uniform gi, and even through there was no blood on it except what she'd rubbed on the sleeve, she couldn't wait to get out of it. The smell of her own seemed to be filling the whole room. A noise at the door caused her to raise her head slightly, but she kept watching her hands wash themselves.

"You still washin' up, Himura?" Iizuka's voice sounded slightly amused, but then, it always did. After a few moments of silence, he continued, "Well, Katagai has returned – and it sounds like that meeting did not go as Katsura had hoped."

Kenko's hands stopped.

"Miyabe's group is planning something big, something that Katsura obviously is against. Apparently, the talks got so heated that he almost drew his sword." Iizuka paused as he saw the words sink into the girl. She and he both knew the promise their leader had made with Takasugi.

"It must be something horrible, then," Kenko mused, her hands moving the edge of the bucket she was washing up in. "It will not end peacefully."

Watching the girl throw the water away, he rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Well, that's an understatement…"

Drying her hands, Kenko was about to leave, when Iizuka put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, curious. "Y'know, about that 'hakubai-ko' you were wearing today…" he started off, not quite making eye contact. She crossed her arms, not sure she was liking where this was going.

Fixing his eyes on hers, he continued with a completely straight face, "If you were after some, all you had to do was ask. I'm sure most of the men here wouldn't mind helping you… and as for myself, well… I'm always here for ya." He found it hard to keep his face straight as the girl reacted just as he hoped. Her face went from blank confusion, to slowly darker and more incensed. He couldn't hold it any more. A wide grin broke out on his face, and it was all he could do to not laugh out loud. It was bad enough teasing the Ishin Shishi's hitokiri, but to laugh outright at her… that would be taking a risk with your life.

Realising Iizuka was only teasing her, Kenko's body relaxed slightly. Her eyes, however, remained ablaze. He only shrugged, patted her shoulder and said, "G'night, kid. Don't take things so seriously," and left her in the washroom's doorway.

The moment he had left the room, Kenko started breathing again. Looking down to her hands, she saw they were shaking slightly. 'Damn Iizuka,' she cursed silently, her hands tightening into fists. Once she had calmed down, she sighed and went up to her room, deciding to wash her clothes the next day.

* * *

Notes:  
(1) Shinsen Gumi – these guys are cool, even if they're the bad guys. They're a sort of army for the Shogunate, and are well known for their light blue coats. During the Bakumatsu, they were basically given the powers of the police force (ie arrest and execution on the spot whenever they so desired). Throughout Kyoto, different districts had their loyalties in different areas – either the Ishin Shishi rebels or the Shogunate – but all sides could be seen shaking if a bloodstained pack of 'wolves' went through their street. The members of the Shinsen Gumi were well known for having one attack they perfected for a one-shot kill, and also for the horizontal thrust. Okita Souzou was a real person, and was the leader of the First Squadron, and Saitou Hajime the leader of the Third Squadron. I'm pretty sure he was a real person too, but unlike in the RK manga/anime, he died in the last battles of the revolution. Also (I know I'm not up to it yet, but I'm on a roll, here), Saitou's version of the parallel thrust, the left-handed Gatotsu, isn't a real attack, but it looks cool. I mean, half of Kenshin's attacks are impossible, and the other half almost unconceivable.  
(2) Abe Masahiro – well, he's not a real person, but so you know, in this story he's one of the Shogun's advisors, and might be mentioned again (in one of Kenko's memories…), maybe not... dunno  
Oh, and also – I made up the bit of the uniform. As far as I know, only the Shinsen Gumi had anything close to a uniform with their jackets. But for future reference, Choushuu uniform is navy gi, Satsuma is pale green, and S/G is light blue with white triangles (I have one! I LOVE IT!)… I reckon it just makes it kinda easier to figure out who's on whose side (as do many people in their fanfics).

Translations:

chan – an honorific suffix used between family and very close friends.  
san – like above, but more formal (i.e. Mr, Mrs). Also, the name 'Okami' is actually the name for the profession of an inn's owner if she's a woman.  
Tantou - a dagger or sorts, often carried by women for protection  
Uwagi – a coat  
Geisha - i'll assume you at least know what that is... i probably should have used courtesan there, but I like Matsu-chan too much, so I made her a geisha instead  
Hakubai-ko – white plum scent. I had Iizuka say 'white plum' just so those who didn't know wouldn't be in the dark.  
Ne – at the front of a sentence, it means 'hey/look/listen/etc…' and at the end of a sentence (… ne?), it's like saying 'isn't it/don't you agree/right?'  
Mou –aww, darn (a mild curse)  
Nani – what?  
Ki – a person's spirit, aura… although, usually it refers to a person's fighting spirit…


	6. 6 motte omoide

**Motto Omoide – More Memories**

She glanced at the black envelope one more time. The location was a back street behind a restaurant in the imperial district – she would have to be careful. Placing the message back in her sleeve, she checked the tightness of her binder once last time, then folded the collar of her gi high up near her throat. Placing her katana and wakazashi in her hakama belt, she set her face as she slid the shoji to her room shut behind her. She swept out of the inn as the sun began to set, unaware of the alarmed look on Souma's (1) face as she passed him.

She kept to the side of the streets while she was still in friendly areas, not noticing the children who first ran up to her, then slowed to a halt – a frightened look in their eyes. She was too busy thinking about her assignment.

She wasn't as nervous as she had been the first few times. It had been a month since she had first started her role as the Choushuu hitokiri, and she had killed over a dozen men. She hadn't been sick after them, like she had with her first assignment, but she hadn't been sleeping well – Souma could attest to that. But she was determined that this time she would not be affected. If this was the way she was able to help bring an end to the Bakufu's reign of oppression, then she needed to be able to do it professionally.

Also, she had overheard a conversation about her target earlier that day. Iizuka had told her that it was best she knew as little as possibile about those she was assigned to, but this conversation she heard made it actually seem easier to walk out the door to deal out his fate.

* * *

_"So… how about that Hosokawa guy, huh?" One was saying as she passed by a partially open shoji._

_"Oh Kami-sama, don't get me started on that guy!" The second guy growled, as she slowed down to hear more. "Hosokawa is one of the worst of them out there!"_

_"Yeah, he bleeds the poor merchants dry by forcing them to sell their goods to Bakufu members dirt cheap. It's disgusting – I hope someone deals with him soon…"_

_"Me too – he deserves to die."

* * *

_

"He deserves to die," she repeated to herself as she got closer to her destination, the sun now almost out of sight behind the horizon. In this area, her Choushuu colours would stand out too much, so she went to the shadows until she found the entrance to the alleyway she was looking for. Walking down the narrower path, she made her way through the twisted maze on the track she had picked out earlier that day until she was at the opening to the back street. Pausing as she heard voices approaching, she backed up, looked around briefly, then sprung up to the roofs, crouching down low as the owners of the voices passed.

Slowly pulling out the envelope again, she re-read the message within – 'Hosokawa Senji, mid-50's, balding. Back alley of Yosomono Shokudou, 10:00-10:15 p.m. 2 bodyguards possibility.' Listening hard, she heard the faint chimes of a clock in a nearby house give the time of 8:00 – she still had plenty of time. But that was ok. She could wait.

While she sat and watched the light slowly leave the sky and be replaced with the lights of houses and street lamps, she found herself pondering over her target's life. What drove him to grind the poor merchants into the ground? What made him support the Bakufu? Would there be people who would miss him? She shook her head furiously after this last thought. How could she let herself think like that? Who could care about someone who brought sadness to so many?

More time passed, and she slowly found her legs starting to freeze up. Carefully stretching them out, she tensed as she felt a hostile ki coming closer. Edging towards the end of the roof, she peered down with narrowed eyes. She saw a muscular man swaggering up the alleyway, his swords gently clinking against each other. It wasn't her target, but his ki felt familiar, and so did his appearance. She continued to watch him as he went up to the back of the restaurant and knock loudly on the door. A man slid it open, and a conversation ensued.

As she was starting to think about getting closer to listen in, the man with the ki suddenly started yelling. "What do you mean, Aida?" his coarse voice rang out, "I told him I might come early! What made him think bringing his family here to eat with him first was a good idea?"

As the other man tried to calm him down, she leaped across to the other roof and silently moved closer to hear more.

"… hasn't been out with his family for a long time, Hotei," the man in the doorway was saying, looking extremely tense, "And though he would have time to be with them first before getting on with business…"

"Then he thought wrong!" the hostile man growled as his hand shot to his katana. Before the other could react, he had whipped out the blade and beheaded him. She watched through narrow eyes as he flicked the blood off his sword and kicked the body out of the doorway. "Hosokawa! Come out now, you old fool!"

She remember why he seemed so familiar – when she was scouting her location earlier that day, she had seen a incident occur when a peasant was beheaded because he did not show enough respect to the samurai who went passed, who had declared himself to be a Hotei Tomoyasu. This man was as much as a menace to society as her target. Her hand slowly went to her katana, and felt for where the hilt joined the scabbard.

But before she could do anything, she felt another ki coming towards them. She wouldn't have called it a warrior's ki, but it was definitely a ki with a warrior's spirit. Guessing it was her target, she flattened herself against the tiles, and slowly looked over the top of the roof to see what would happen

"Hotei…" the man in the doorway did not looked impressed, "Why did you slay my servant?"

"He was annoying me," was the reply, "And so are you, Hosokawa. Why did you bring your family here? I thought you didn't want them involved with your politics anymore."

"I don't," Hosokawa answered, crossing his arms, "I merely wanted them to enjoy a meal with me here. It is a nice place to eat as well as hold meetings, you know. Now, you're early, so why don't you go away for another hour so I can get my family out of here?"

Hotei snorted, but placed his katana back into its sheath. "Fine, old man… do as you wish…" And with that he left the older man by the door, swaggering back down the alleyway.

Hosokawa sighed and looked down at the body of his ex-servant. "What a waste…" He fumbled around in his gi's sleeve until he eventually found what he was looking for – a packet of western cigarettes. He placed one in his mouth and was about to light it when a noise caught his ears. Looking to the alleyway, he thought he saw a shadow sweep past. Frowning, he dropped the cigarette and grasped the sword that hung at his side. Walking over, he glanced around with narrowed eyes. He stood like that for a minute until he felt satisfied, and let go of his sword. It was then that he realised someone was behind him.

"Hosokawa Senji, I have come to bring Heaven's Justice upon you."

Spinning around, he came face to face with a petite swordsman, with blood-coloured hair and eyes that glowed with fierce amber. It looked like the demon the Bakufu soldiers were whispering about. His face contorting with hatred, his hand flew back to his sword and started to draw. "You little"

But before he could continue, the demon had whipped out its own sword with unbelievable speed, and had beheaded him in mid-sentence.

Whipping her sword in a similar action Hotei had to get rid of the excess blood, she quickly re-sheathed it, as she guessed the old man's cries had been heard. Hearing footsteps approaching, she relaxed as she recognised the ki that came with it. Sidestepping the fallen body, she watched Iizuka come up and pull out the paper declaring 'Tenchu', placing it next to the severed head. He made eye contact with her and nodded, indicating for her to follow him out to the back street. Passing the opening of the alley she had used to get there, she was going to keep walking when the noise of a commotion outside the back door of the restaurant made her pause…

* * *

Kenko's eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath. She remembered this dream. Even though she was awake, it kept going on in her head. Now the women's screams started. Cries and wails of despair… they hacked away at her very soul.

"He was an enemy, he was an enemy…" she mumbled to herself, remembering how she had started running down the alley after hearing them, even when Iizuka had hissed at her to wait.

_It was a human life._

Her body was shaking, like it had when she'd walked back up to her room that night. Back then she hadn't felt as nauseous as she had the first time, but she had kept seeing the man standing in front of her, face ugly with hatred, then crumple, headless. And that sound, the sound of the women crying—why couldn't she block it from her mind? That man was the enemy! But that man was also someone's father, husband, son, wasn't he? Like many times after this kill, she had taken the life of someone who, despite everything, had been loved and depended upon by people who were totally blameless in the political affairs of the country. But he had also had been bleeding the merchants dry for years, forcing them to sell way below cost to the Bakufu, right? That's what the others had said. He was an enemy of the people, he was oppressing them…

Shaking her head, Kenko closed her eyes. She should be used to these nightmares by now – she always had them the night she killed someone. But this particular one… her grip on her katana scabbard tightened slightly as she returned to the world of her dreams, filled with wailing, crying, and headless bodies…

* * *

"Ah, ohayou, Himura-chan – you're up earlier than I expected," the landlady Okami (2) greeted Kenko as she entered the kitchen around 10 o'clock. She saw the usual sadness in the girl's eyes she had after a night of killing. When she had first arrived at the inn, she was a great help around the kitchen – awake and getting things ready before even herself, and always willing to help with anything. But the morning after her first assignment, she didn't turn up in the kitchen, and didn't even appear for breakfast with the other men. So she would always leave a tray of food just inside her room the mornings she didn't appear – as she did this morning. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Uh… hai, Okami-san, thank you," Kenko answered softly, watching Aya and Miyuki already starting to prepare lunch. She had decided a long time ago not to tell her that she never ate the food she left but gave it later to various children who roamed the street. She felt vile eating the food offered to her in kindness after she had murdered someone. Turning to face the older woman, she asked, "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you here?"

"Ne, Himura-chan," Miyuki looked up from her work of cutting up vegetables, "I don't suppose you'd like to do this for me?"

Before she could answer, Okami had given her worker a glare. "You can do your own jobs, Miyuki. However, Himura-chan – I would appreciate it if you could quickly go buy some daikon radishes for me. I don't need them until tomorrow, but it's always good to be prepared."

"Uh… that's fine, but I'll have to get my hat first…" Kenko answered, looking down at her usual grey hakama and green gi. Unless she had to have extended contact with people on the street, she preferred to wear the mens' clothing, and today she was planning on just staying at the inn. Dressed as she was, she could pass as a boy, but her face and red hair were a bit too much.

"Oh, do you need some daikon, Okami-san? I can go get that for you if you want…" Ikumatsu startled everyone by sticking her head inside the kitchen, including Kenko. She had assumed that she had gone back to where she stayed with Katsura, since staying in an inn with at least 20 lecherous men isn't something most women would like to do by choice. Considering she was the Choushuu clan leader's woman, however, that fact would have to give her some protection.

Okami, however, wasn't particularly happy to see the consort around her girls or Kenko. She wasn't a particulary bad person, it just that Miyuki and Aya were bad enough as it was without getting tips from her, and she had no wish to see Kenko turn out like that. Although, it would be better for her to be like that then be as she was now, she thought later on. "Ah… Ikumatsu-san," she said with a plain voice, "That would be much appreciated. The basket is to your left there, and take what money is needed from the front desk."

Ikumatsu pretended she didn't notice the landlady's usual indifferent tone. "Sure thing… although, since you don't really need them until tomorrow, I'll also be doing some shopping of my own while I get them for you, so I'll be a bit late. Well, ja ne!" With a wave to Kenko, she left the kitchen, and Miyuki took the moment to take hold of Kenko's sleeve and pull her to the chopping board.

"Well, since you're not doing that now, you wouldn't mind doing this, ne? I also need to pop out for a second…" Giving a quick smile, she placed the knife in the younger girl's hand before ducking out of the kitchen.

"Miyuki! Where do you think you're going?" Okami called out behind her, then turned to face Kenko. "I'm sorry about this, Himura-chan. You know you shouldn't let the girls make you do their work."

"Yes, but it's ok, Okami-san," Kenko forced a smile onto her face, and fixed her grip on the knife. "I don't mind at all – you know that." She ignored Okami's tuttering as she quickly sliced through the carrots Miyuki hadn't finished.

What she had said was true – she really didn't mind doing simple chores like preparing the vegetables, fetching water from the well. Even chopping the wood, which she had often complained to her master about it being a backbreaking task, was something she could find some solace in these days. For the one reason that it helped pull wool over her own eyes. It helped her think that she could live a normal life where chores were everyday burdens that she had to get through, instead of being the most feared hitokiri on Tokyo's streets.

If she was lucky, she could have three days in a row like this, where she could slowly piece her shattered soul into an almost reasonable state. But the arrival of a black envelope from Iizuka always came along just when she would start thinking that perhaps they didn't need her for a while. Its arrival would force her to bring back the cold Battousai, making her lose what sanity she had manage to salvage.

Kenko was thinking about how many days she'd have this time to recuperate when Aya walked towards her, carrying a heavy basket. She couldn't see where she was going, and tripped over the younger girl's leg, falling into her chopping arm. The action caused the blade to scrape across to Kenko's other hand and cut her thumb. While the girl only scrunched her face up slightly in response, Aya's eyes flew open in shock. "Oh! Gomen nasai, Himura-chan! That was so stupid – are you ok?"

Kenko found herself smiling slightly at the hysterical older girl. "Daijoubu, Aya-san – it's barely even bleeding, see?" Lifting up the bloody thumb to show her, she couldn't help but be amused at her reaction. Looking at the cut itself, she decided it wasn't deep, but the smell started to fill her mind, making her feel uncomfortable. She needed to get rid of it.

Moving to clean her hands, she remembered that she hadn't washed her blue gi from last night. Looking around for Okami, she couldn't find the landlady. Guessing she had gone to see what Miyuki had disappeared to, she told Aya what she was doing and headed for the stairs, gently sucking at the cut. Going up them, she noticed some of the men edge away slightly as she went past them. She was used to them being scared of her by now. When she had first come, there was only one person besides the women who befriended her, even when he found out who she was – a teenage boy, only a few years older than herself called Souma. But he was killed on a group assignment gone wrong months ago, and now she only exchanged a few words with his old friends. There was Iizuka to talk to, but there was a limit to how long you could stand to be around the sleazy man. Whenever Katsura came, so did Ikumatsu, and they were the best days. But they were few and far between. When she worked in the kitchen, Miyuki and Aya always talked to her and shared gossip (even though she never showed any interest), but they were too busy to do much else with her.

Not that she wanted anyone to try and be nice to her. She was a murderer. She did not need friends.

Reaching her room, she slid the shoji open and stepped inside. Sure enough, her navy gi was waiting for her, the smell of blood already stirring in Kenko's mind. Ignoring it, knowing she was just her imagination, she reached out for it when the sound of rustling paper made her pause. A light breeze coming through the open window, and two pieces of paper sticking out from under the stack of books on the low desk were fluttering about, trying to get free. Reaching down, she pulled out the top one to look at it. It was a tanka (3), written with a not so neat hand or flow of words, but the message was what counted to her:

'Stay strong, little friend,  
Never let them see you weak,  
Or you'll be alone.  
But when you fall down,  
Friends will pick you up.'

A small, sad smile crept forth. Souma had written this for her, when he had shared her room when the men were required to double up – not that any other man would volunteer to go with her, nor would she let anyone else. He knew of the nightmares she'd have, of her fears that she actually enjoyed the death matches, and would always reassure her. She remembered him telling her as he wrote it down that she would need to stand strong in the world of men, and to never let them see her weak side if she wanted to be accepted for who she was.

Reaching down for the other piece of paper, the smile slowly widened as she remembered what it was of. Raising to her face, she began to read the slightly audacious description of a man they knew. Kenko felt a small chuckle reach her lips.

'Gangly arms and legs,  
Eyes that droop like onion weeds,  
Oily hair and smirk,  
He is the greatest  
Weasel of them all.'

The sound of someone at her door made her tense, and she quickly turned around to see the subject of the tanka looking at her, the same oily smirk on his face. "What ya smilin' about, Battousai?" Iizuka drawled as he slowly entered her room. She winced slightly at the nickname – she didn't want to hear the name of her bloodthirsty self when she was trying to be who she really was… or at least who she thought she really was. With the passing of time, the lines between her personas had blurred heavily.

She didn't move as the older man's hand reach out for the paper in hers, but suddenly the thought that he might be offended by it flashed through her mind.

"O-oh… uh, about that…" she stammered as Iizuka raised an eyebrow while looking at the tanka.

"Heh… I like it – a stunning resemblance, wouldn't ya say?" He looked down and grinned at the embarrassed-looking girl. "Though I'm sure any poetry-loving person would choke on this use of such a classical form of writing… did you write it?" Before she could answer, a softer look covered his face. "Nah… it would've been that Souma kid who bunked with you, right? Yeah… he was a good kid – funny, too… shame… Well," he concluded, placing the paper back into the girl's hands, "Here you go – oh!" He raised a hand to his head, "I almost forgot the other reason why I came looking for ya."

Even before Iizuka began to reach into his sleeve, Kenko could feel her stomach begin to sink. Sure enough, a black envelope appeared from the folds of the man's gi and was passed to her. "Now, you might want to think about bringing an umbrella this time – it's gonna rain. I'm sure you don't wanna catch a cold and sneeze when your target walks past. Grab one of the sabre ones, if you'd like…"

Kenko resisted the urge to glare at him as he walked back out the room. It was only after the shoji had been slid shut that she realised that her hands were clenched tightly, with the poem and envelope being crushed within them. Trying her best to flatten the paper out, she placed both of them back under the pile of books and, after placing the black message of murder in her sleeve, went to pick up her uniform.

* * *

Notes:  
(1) Souma – this is actually a last name, and I never really decided on a first name for him. It was Shigure for a while… then Hatori… then Momiji… but I figured that people might not find the 'FuruBa' reference as amusing as me…  
(2) Okami – this is the title that is used for women who run an inn/hot spring etc. Watsuki-sensei never gave her a name, and in the fanfic 'Descent into Darkness' (written by Conspirator – btw I love you, I'm sorry my story has too many references to yours, please forgive me, I'm eternally indebted to you etc…) they use the excuse that Okami hates people using her real name, so everyone calls her Okami-san.  
(3) Tanka – a style of writing, somewhat similar to haiku. While haikus were first written in the 17th century, tankas were around before then, and their syllable count is 5-7-5-5-5. I had thought of writing the tankas in japanese, but my grasp on all the forms of grammar isn't that great… also in english it's easier to fit in more words, like turning 'I will' into 'I'll'. Also, as Iizuka points out, the way that Souma uses the style – especially when doing the description of him – is not how it's meant to be used. Like haikus, they're usually on the subject of nature.  
Also, I don't think anyone would have picked it up, but the guy I named Hotei Tomoyasu is named after the Japanese artist who did the main theme song of Kill Bill (vol. 1)… I was listening to that song (called 'Battle without Honor or Humanity') at the time, so I thought, "Oh well, what the hell…" (as a certain old fool would say )

Translations:

Kami-sama – God, Good Lord etc… (sama is a very polite suffix, usually translated as 'Lord')  
Ki – a person's spirit, usually that of a warrior's  
Tenchu – Heaven's Justice  
Ohayou – (good) morning  
Daikon – Japanese radish  
Ja ne – see ya  
Gomen nasai – I'm sorry, forgive me  
Daijoubu – It's ok/alright, no worries etc… there are heaps of variations on how to translate this…  
Shoji – a type of sliding door, the type with the non-see-through paper panels.


	7. 7 shoujo

**Shoujo - Girls**

Kenko had just finished washing her gi, and was hanging it up on the rack to dry in the early afternoon sun when she heard Okami seemingly explode. Curious, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen door, careful to watch for any flying objects. She figured that Ikumatsu must have returned as she heard another female voice try and soothe the landlady down.

Before she had reached the confrontation, it had died down, and when she got there she took time to look at the scene. Standing by the door was not only Miyuki but also Ikumatsu, holding a large, folded package in her arms – the basket she had left with was now in Miyuki's hands. Okami was standing near the staircase, behind her a meek-looking Aya and several Choushuu men.

Ikumatsu, looking over to the kitchen saw Kenko looking slightly bewildered, tightened her grip on her package. "Well, Okami-san, if you don't mind, I need to get this upstairs – I got you everything you need from the markets."

"Ah. Yes, I see. Arigatou, Ikumatsu-san." Okami's smile seemed forced as she moved towards where Kenko was standing. "Now that you're back, Miyuki, you can finish doing your jobs. Himura-chan – please don't bother yourself with the girls' chores anymore today. Just relax, ok?" The smile became more natural as she faced the young girl, but soon melded into a grimace as she grabbed hold of Miyuki's arm and steered her into the kitchen in front of her. Aya followed them in, giving Kenko a quick smile before she too disappeared into the room.

Turning back, she saw that Ikumatsu still standing there, holding the large package. A smile slowly crept across the woman's face, making her a little nervous. Before she could make anything of it, the older woman stepped forward.

"Ne, Himura-chan – would you care to carry this upstairs for me, would you? Only walking around the markets carrying this for the last hour has made me a bit tired."

Her smile widened as the ever-helpful girl obliged, taking the bulky package out of her arms. Stepping forward, she noticed that the men who had gathered on the stairs to watch Okami's little outburst moved out of the way quickly as they came towards them. Looking over her shoulder, the smile faded as realised it was the young hitokiri that made them move so. She couldn't understand why they couldn't see her for who she really was – a young girl trying to help Katsura in the only way she could. The only problem was that it was slowly destroying her humanity, and it wouldn't be long before it would be lost forever. Unless something was done about it.

She had known better than to ask her lover to remove Kenko from the hitokiri role – she was needed too badly, and they couldn't risk sending out a less skilled samurai to do such an important job. But she knew – or at least hoped – that one day the girl would be able to leave the world of violence, and become a normal woman. The only problem was that she obviously hadn't been trained in such feminine duties since before she had started learning her sword.

Reaching the door of Kenko's room, she opened it and stood aside to let the girl in first. Seeing the questioning look in her eye, she simply smiled back. "Well, I have nowhere else to put it, do I?" Once inside, Ikumatsu sat herself down, as she knew the young girl would remain standing even if asked, and watched her as she started to place it beside the pile of books.

"Oh, actually, Himura-chan, you can open it." Kenko looked up in surprise when the older woman spoke. Something was going on. Slowly kneeling by the package, she gently tore at the paper. Pulling it away, she found herself looking at dark blue material. Picking it up with her hands, she eventually saw that it was a kimono. The kimono that Ikumatsu had been looking at the day before, in fact. She looked back up at the woman.

Ikumatsu was grinning. "So? You hardly even looked at it before – now that you can see it properly… what do you think?" Her grin slowly faded as the girl's face became blank.

"Uh… it's… nice, I guess, but… why did you buy it?"

"Mou, Himura-chan! It's your fifteenth birthday soon! You'll be a young woman, and you need a good kimono." Crawling over to her, she took the kimono out of Kenko's hands, pushed away the sea-green obi that was still on the packaging, picked up several ties and an under-kimono, and stood up. "Believe it or not, but you're not going to be a hitokiri forever. The revolution will end soon, and when that time comes, you will need to fit into society again. You need to learn how to be a woman. And that includes how to dress like one. Now – stand up."

Hearing an authoritarian tone in her voice, Kenko stood up almost meekly. But the next command almost made her choke.

"Get undressed." Ikumatsu rose an eyebrow as the girl just stood stock still in front of her, as stunned as a deer. Taking a step forward, she placed her hand on the knot holding up Kenko's hakama. "If you won't do it yourself, I will."

Blushing, Kenko brushed the woman's hand away, and removed her swords. As she slowly started to untie the belt, she mumbled, "I don't usually undress in front of people…"

Ikumatsu couldn't help but let a laugh out. "I'm not surprised, what with your recent upbringing. Living almost a year in a tavern with dozens of men, and before that living on a mountain with some hermit…" Glancing at Kenko, she saw an embarrassed look cross her face as she started undoing the ties around her hakama.

As the material pooled around her ankles, Kenko held the folds of her gi closed. Looking to the older woman, she whispered, "Matsu-san… could… could you just… make sure no one comes in!"

Sighing, Ikumatsu moved over to the shoji. "Who would come in _your_ room, besides that slimy weasel?" Leaning back against where the shoji joined the wall, she asked, "There – is that better?" As the girl nodded furiously, she smiled, shifting the kimono items in her arms. "Now, take off that old gi – no one will come in."

As the girl hesitantly slid the clothing off her shoulders, Ikumatsu fought hard not to gasp out loud. Instead of being the slim, toned girl she had always imagined, Kenko was almost skin and bone. Her ribs were obvious, and the shoulder blades stuck out from under the binder she wore tightly over her chest. Her hips pointed out from her tiny waist, and her legs were more thin than slender. Sensing her staring at her, Kenko turned to her, holding her arms over her chest. "What's wrong, Matsu-san?"

Ikumatsu breathed a silent sigh as she saw the taut muscles move as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight between her legs – she did have some muscles on her bones at least. "You… you're… thinner than I thought you'd be…" she finally managed to say. Stepping forwards slightly, she held out the under-kimono for Kenko to take. But as her hand went out to take it, she pulled it back slightly, saying, "First, loosen that binder – how can you breathe when it's that tight?"

Blushing again, Kenko let her hand drop. "It needs to be tight when I wear a gi. Otherwi!" She suppressed a shriek as the older woman stepped behind her and started fiddling with the binder's tie. She stood as still as she could while Ikumatsu loosened the knot to allow more material to move. She was almost calm while she did it, until

"M-Matsu-san!"

Ikumatsu had now stuck her hands under Kenko's arms and was shifting the material – and other things – around. "Really, Himura-chan – we're both women…" she muttered while she made the girl's curves more visible. When she was satisfied, she turned Kenko around and held out the kimono again. "If you're going to wear something feminine, you should try to look feminine underneath… now, put this on."

Taking the clothing from the older woman, Kenko tried desperately to get her blush under control. Sliding her arms into the sleeves, she was surprised at how soft the material felt on her skin. She had to admit that the kimono did look nice, beautiful even. But she wasn't so sure she'd look good in it. Folding the collar and side where they needed to go, she took the strip Ikumatsu held out to tie the kimono into place. Obviously the way she had tied it wasn't to Ikumatsu's liking, as she sighed, dropped the main kimono to the ground and redid the tie around her waist, almost cutting her in half.

The whole process of putting on a kimono was quite a task – and it wasn't that uncommon to have someone help you. First item to put on (if it was very cold) was something like a petticoat shirt and wrap-around skirt. A folded towel would be placed across the stomach, and tied up with another one with covered the back. Also, if it was required, a towel was folded appropriately across the chest, as so not all feminine curves would be lost under the clothing. Next was the under kimono, with the collar folded with the left side over the right. The same would be done with the outer kimono later, as the collar was only folded the other way on a deceased person. A sash is then tied around the waist to keep the edges in place, along with one with a hard, flat part to push down on the toweling put on earlier. Next comes the outer kimono, the hems of which will pool on the ground. After folding the collar into place, one of the trickiest parts comes up. The material around the waist is folded up on itself for at least two inches, and this is tied into place. The fold is then carefully pulled out and folded over the tie, as so to hide it. Another one or two ties go around the waist to keep the collar in place and to flatten the stomach more. And next comes the hardest part to do own your own…

After everything else had been done, Ikumatsu then held out the obi sash, a slightly amused look on her face. "Let's see how well you remember to tie one of these, because I'm not going to do it for you…" She had to suppress a laugh as the girl managed to put it on the wrong way, then get it right but was unable to tie the bow at all. Stepping forward, she started to undo her own obi sash, unable to hold her laughter when Kenko blushed again. "Honestly, Himura-chan –monksare less prude than you. Now, watch how I tie this – first, you place this end here…"

After a few minutes, Kenko had managed to tie up her obi relatively well, but Ikumatsu tidied it up for her before she was satisfied, also tying the rope over the obi herself. Pulling out one last sash, she folded it over the front of the obi and into Kenko's collar, tucking the ends away. "Oh, one last thing, Himura-chan," she said as she reached into her kimono sleeve. The item she pulled out made Kenko's eyebrow rise in skepticism.

"What is this?" Ikumatsu repeated when the girl asked the question. "_This_ is a ribbon for your hair. Your hair is always up in that horsetail of yours, and while it does look good down, I think this would look good in it. And while I'm at it…" Reaching again into her sleeve, she proceeded to take out a comb, some makeup, and a small mirror.

Which begged the question to be asked – "Matsu-san, just what _else_ do you keep in your sleeves?"

"Never you mind." Was the curt reply. Walking over to the windowsill, she sat down and indicated for Kenko to kneel in front of her. Doing so, she tried not to make a face while the older woman had trouble loosening the tie that held her hair together.

While Ikumatsu combed through her hair, muttering about how long was the last time she had brushed it, Kenko decided to try and make conversation.

"Matsu-san, how did you meet Katsura-san?"

"Ah…" Ikumatsu smiled as she continued getting the knots out of the girl's hair. "That's going back a while now… well, his friends had taken to one of the more expensive geisha houses in town, and I was on service that night. He didn't seem particularly happy being there, but his friend Takasugi was enjoying himself immensely talking to my good friend Uno. You do understand, Himura-chan," she added, a bit more seriously, "That we geishas are not like courtesans. We do not sell services of _that_ kind to our customers – we offer entertainment in the form of conversation, music, performing plays and distracting them from the difficulties of day-to-day life. After all, our title means 'one of the arts'."

Finishing that process, she then gathered the long side-bangs that usually hung to the sides of Kenko's face, and proceeded to tie in the ribbon. "But, one of the group there who wasn't a particular friend of Katsura's became a bit too drunk, and started to act obscenely. He was making lewd remarks to the women, and when he found that most were already involved with men at the time, proceeded to divert his attentions to me. This kind of behavior isn't that unusual, and it had happened to me before, so I knew how to deal with it. But he was very persistent, eventually trying to embrace me and have his way. I tried to politely remind him that geisha's did not offer that service to their clients, and that's when he became violent. He struck me to the ground, and started yelling. While the other men just stared in shock, Katsura got up, got hold of the man and took him outside."

Straightening the bow in Kenko's hair, Ikumatsu sighed lightly, and moved down onto the ground next to her. "After a few minutes, Katsura came back in. His clothes were slightly ruffled, so you could guess what he had done with the man. He came over to me and apologised for him even though he had know idea who the man was – he actually got up to the part to say his name, and his face went black. It was so cute. And for the rest of that night we talked." A dreamy look entered the woman's eyes. "After that he came back often, sometimes with his friends, other times alone. Soon, he invited me to join him one day outside the geisha house. That was when…" she trailed off as she figured that Kenko wouldn't appreciate hearing the intimate details. Instead, she opened up the foundation box and started applying it to the girl's face.

It was another minute before Kenko asked the next question. "So… why did Miyuki go out with you to the market?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, she's about your size, and I needed to make sure the kimono would fit you." Finishing putting the foundation over the scar on her left cheek, she then stood up, brushing out the creases in her kimono. "Though I must say, Okami-san wasn't particularly pleased that I hadn't told her of my plan earlier…"

"Earlier… so, she only found out when you came back in… which would mean…" Kenko's face paled slightly as she heard several pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Sure enough, in a moment, three figures stood outside the door, and a curt female voice called out, "Is she decent, Ikumatsu-san?"

"Ha-i!" She called out in a singsong tone, and smiled broadly when the shoji was slid open to reveal Okami, Aya and Miyuki.

A silent moment passed as the newcomers took in the sight that was Kenko dressed in a beautiful kimono, hair recently brushed and decorated with a ribbon, and a slight blush across her powdered cheeks, with the scar nowhere to be seen.

"Ah – kawaii yo!" Cried the two worker girls as they flew towards the alarmed girl, who cheeks were now burning even more. Okami made her way towards the group slowly and more refined than the girls had, and told Ikumatsu that she had chosen very good colours for Kenko.

"She looks so cute with that ribbon, I must say!" She added with a laugh.

Unnoticed, Kenko's eyes flickered with annoyed amber.

* * *

Notes:  
Well, this part became a lot longer than I planned it to be, so it became a filling chapter in the end. It gives a bit of comic relief in places, while also addressing the role Ikumatsu plays in my story a bit more. So this is why this chapter is short and doesn't actually go anywhere. And for some reason i included a detailed account of how my host-baasan dressed me in a kimono... except for the 're-arranging' bit, of course...

Translations:

Arigatou – thank you  
Mou – darn, damn  
Shoji – sliding door  
Kawaii yo – so cute!


	8. 8 mibun

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ATASHI WA PUREJARISUTO DAAAAA! breaks down in a corner 

If you're out there, Conspirator, GOOOOMEEEEN NAAAASAAIIII YOOOOO! I only just realised that some the wording I used in my last few chapters were very similar to some things you said in 'Descent into Madness'. I never meant for that to happen, and I only noticed it a few nights ago when I re-read your story and spotted the words. I guess there are only so many ways you can word something, as anyone who's written a goddamn english essay would know, but I had no idea that my wording was so similar to yours. Aww… I feel bad now… I'll just post up the next chapter, shall I?

… crap – I just realised that the next chapter has another similarity… bugger…

* * *

**  
Mibun - Identity**

After the tumult had died down, and Okami had ushered Miyuki and Aya out of the room, Kenko asked Ikumatsu if she had any appointments later that night.

"No… why do you ask?" the older woman asked, looking into Kenko's dull grey eyes.

Suddenly wishing she hadn't asked, Kenko managed to hide any embarrassment from her face as she asked, "Well… I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the bar tonight. If it is to your liking," she added, a slightly dark look returning to her features, "I could… wear this kimono…"

"Ah – you would!" Ikumatsu clapped her hands together, starling the girl, "That's great! We'll go at sunset, ne? Oh, and I know what we can celebrate." Seeing the confused look now on the girl's face, she continued, "Katsura is coming back tomorrow with a few more men. I daresay he'll be surprised to see you wearing a kimono."

"Who says I'll be wearing a kimono tomorrow…" Kenko muttered to herself while the older woman left the room. Once the shoji had been slid shut, she turned to the pile of clothes on the ground and started folding them up. When she got to the gi, she fished around in the sleeve until she found the black envelope for that night.

'What am I doing, drinking with someone before an assignment?' she scolded herself, placing the envelope into her kimono sleeve. 'Is it because I felt more at ease when I drank with her last night? Why should I think of my own comforts when I'm about to end someone's life?'

Turning to the door, she thought about telling Ikumatsu that she had changed her mind. But she remembered how happy the woman had looked, and so decided that she would just sit it out. Also, she didn't feel up to leaving her room when she was dressed as she was. Sitting down on the windowsill, she leaned against the frame, and waited until she became relaxed enough to sleep.

Finding she was unable to, she frowned as she realised why. She slowly reached out for her katana, and rested it on her shoulder. With dark thoughts on her mind, she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The sunlight falling from a low angle across her face did not cause Kenko's eyes to open from her dreams, but instead it was the rumbling of overhead clouds, warning that the city would be drenched in one way if not another. As she stirred, she thought over the dreams she had. For once, they were not the bloody images from her assignments, but memories from happier times, from when her friend Souma was still alive. Thinking about the images now that she was awake, an uncomfortable feeling rose in her throat. A frown crossed her face. What was happening to her? Was she getting sick? Trying to swallow, she found it painful.

Before she could worry over it anymore, a soft knocking on her door broke her out of her thoughts. "Himura-chan?" a voiced called out, "Are you ready?"

"H… hai…" Kenko managed to get out, rubbing her throat. While the shoji slid open to reveal Ikumatsu standing behind it, she slowly stood up from the windowsill and brushed out the creases from her lap. Setting down her katana, she looked over to the older woman and blinked. Ikumatsu was wearing a white kimono tied with a dark blue obi, with a dark red sash folded over at the front. She looked quite beautiful in it.

She smiled when she saw the girl's eyes evaluating her appearance. "It is nice, isn't it? I daresay you're developing a taste for kimonos." Her smile widened when the predictable scowl showed after the last comment. Stepping closer, she took out her makeup box from her sleeve to check up on Kenko's face, when she noticed the troubled look that floated in her dull eyes. "Himura-chan… what's wrong?"

"Eh?" Kenko blinked, then looked away. "Uh… I think I may be becoming sick…"

"Oh?" Ikumatsu took hold of the girl's chin and tilted her face towards her. "Why do you think that?"

"When I woke up, I was thinking over what I was dreaming, and a prickly feeling grew in my throat." The frown reappearing on her face, she added, " I tried swallowing, but it made it feel worse…"

"Well…" the older woman looked straight into her eyes, "What where you dreaming about? One of your assignments?"

"No… it… I was thinking about Souma-kun…"

A rueful look took over Ikumatsu's face as she let go of the girl's chin. "Oh, Himura-chan…" Taking another look at her face, she decided not to follow up the subject at the moment – Kenko wouldn't take it well if she became visibly upset in front of someone without knowing why. Such emotions were foreign to her, these days. "Well, let's get going now, ne? Perhaps after a drink or two, that lump will go away…" Taking hold of the girl's arm, she gently steered her towards the door.

* * *

A young man with deep black eyes sat at a table in a bar, staring at the empty bottles of sake in front of him. For the past week, he had been coming to this bar, drowning the misery of his failure and losses. He had been in Kyoto for over two weeks, and had found out nothing, except for the rumors the Bakufu soldiers would whisper. Frowning, he emptied the cup in front of him, and proceeded to fill it up again.

"Irrasshaimase!" It was then that two women came in from the street, holding closed umbrellas by their sides. They were both dressed in plain but elegant kimonos, and the taller woman seemed to hold the grace of a geisha. The smaller one, however, had the strangest coloured hair. It was the colour of dark ground cherries, but as it framed the fierce eyes that glared at any man who rested their gaze for too long, it could possibly be compared to the colour of blood.

As the two women went past him, he could hear the older woman complain lightly, "Really, Himura-chan, you could at least try and act like a girl when you're dressed as such."

"And let those fools treat us like whores?" the younger girl murmured coldly before they took the seat behind him.

After a few moments, a waitress came up to their table. "Konban wa, what would you like to drink?" The friendly-sounding woman asked.

Before Ikumatsu could answer, Kenko answered, "A bottle of chilled sake… please."

Eyes widening slightly, the older woman hesitated when asked for her choice. "Ah… warm sake, thank you…" As the waitress walked away, she leant across the table. "Chilled sake? … You're not working tonight, are you?"

Kenko calmly looked into her eyes. "I am."

A frown crossed Ikumatsu's powdered face. "Then… why did you invite me here? You always drink alone on these nights… shikashi, come to think of it, we drank together yesterday too, and later that night you…"

"I invited you here tonight to thank you for this kimono," was the calm reply. "The reason I drank with you yesterday was because I thought you were leaving that night, and since I had longer than usual to prepare…" Finishing her explanation, she turned to watch the men on the other side of the bar drink themselves silly. "And… I found that last time, I… I felt calmer when I left… after drinking with someone," she added quietly, turning back to her companion.

While the two women looked at each other, the waitress came over with their drinks. After they were set down and the woman had left, Ikumatsu watched the Ishin Shishi's hitokiri calmly pour herself some sake and drink it. There seemed to be no sign of thought on what she was going to be doing late that night. Except for the slight golden tinge in her eyes.

Outside, the dark heavens finally cracked, and the rain started to seep through. Refilling her cup, Kenko looked up to see the older woman staring straight at her with a sorrowful look on her face. Sighing inwardly, she picked up the warm bottle and filled up her sake cup for her. "Matsu-san, please don't worry yourself about me. Just try and enjoy your sake."

Ikumatsu sighed weakly. "You should try and do that yourself sometime." With that, she picked up the cup and downed it in one gulp.

Picking up her own, Kenko looked into the reflective surface, staring at her scar barely visible to her eyes under Ikumatsu's makeup.

* * *

_The Ama no Gawa shone in the midnight sky, and reflected in the river below it. A man with a white cape stood by the bank, peering into a large cup of sake._

_"Spring brings cherry blossoms to comfort you. The starry skies in Summer, the harvest moon in Autumn, and in Winter comes the powdered snow. All of these things, and the promise of them, is what makes sake taste so good. If it ever tastes bad, that's proof that there's something ill inside you." Pausing, he took a sip from his cup, and looked over his shoulder. "One day, you'll learn how to taste it, then we'll enjoy it together."_

_Behind him, a girl with red hair nodded, and turned her violet eyes to the heavens, gazing at the moon._

* * *

'Ill, huh…' she mused quietly, closing her dull eyes, 'Maybe that's true. Trust Master to be right…' Lifting the cup to her lips, she also finished her drink in one gulp, and set it down silently onto the table. Hearing a noise of distress coming from her companion, her eyes snapped open to see a nervous look on her face. Following her gaze, she saw two burly men with red noses swaggering towards them, sake bottles in hand. She turned back to her empty cup, watching them through the corner of her eye.

"Hey there, ladies," The slimmer man drawled, "Fancy another drink with us?" Ikumatsu looked away, a disgusted front plastered on her face, and Kenko did not look up to acknowledge their presence.

The bearded man's face grew dark and slammed his sake bottle on the table, knocking the others over. Ikumatsu tried not to look nervous, while Kenko still did not move. "We are Aizu patriots! Day and night we risk our lives for the common people! Drinking with us is the least you could do to offer your thanks!" He bellowed. The bar quieted down at the outburst.

A quiet voice came up from behind the curtain of red hair. "Aizu is on the Bakufu's side, idiot…"

"What was that!" The bearded man yelled, his hand flying to the sword on his belt. A deathly silence fell over the entire bar. The Aizu man smirked down at the girl. "Yeah, that's right – shut up. You're lucky I didn't draw my sword, jou-chan, or you may have lost your pretty little head."

"You're lucky as well," Was the cold reply, "Or you may have been greeted by a demon later on."

"Wha…?" The slimmer man stared down at the red-haired girl in front of them. How could someone that pretty sound so… evil? His friend, however, did not pick up on the threat.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" The drunkard yelled as his hand tightened around his katana's hilt. He moved to draw, but found it was stuck. Looking down, he saw a small hand pushing against the hilt. Following the arm up to the girl's face, he froze. The blazing amber eyes that glared back at him narrowed.

"I'm sure you've heard of the hitokiri that stalks the Bakufu supporters during the dark of the night," she whispered, only loud enough for those close enough to hear. Behind her, two black eyes widened slightly. "He also does not take kindly to false patriots. The violence is only to get worse, and Kyoto is no place for people like you. If you value your lives, you should run back home to the countryside…"

The silence enveloping the bar grew heavier as a staring match pursued. However, it was short lived, as the bearded man looked away hastily, unable to stay strong under the girl's glare. He grunted to his companion, and they both stormed out of the bar.

The bar suddenly erupted with murmuring. After a few moments, Kenko slowly stood up, fishing around in her sleeve for money.

"Himura-chan… that was… _extremely_…" Ikumatsu started as a few loose coins were placed on the table, an apprehensive look on her face.

Kenko picked up the sabre umbrella she had brought, and faced the older woman. "Thank you for the company, Matsu-san. I must get ready now." With that she swept out of the bar, two black eyes watching her.

Sighing, Ikumatsu looked down at her empty sake cup, and refilled it. While she did so, she listened into the conversations being held around her, and became slightly nervous. What was Himura thinking, using her Battousai persona to threaten those men? She could have blown her cover so easily if the other men could have heard her! A frown appearing on her face, she quickly finished the cup in her hands.

She was so absorbed in her worries that she did not notice the man wearing a purple uwagi in front of her also place change on the table, pick up his lone katana and leave the bar.

* * *

"Here she comes now, that bitch…" The bearded man growled as he glanced around the corner he and his friend crouched in a dark alley. A figure had left the bar and was opening up an umbrella.

"Matte yo…" The other man hissed, "I dunno… that girl's eyes…"

"What about them?" His friend asked, slowly pulling his katana out of its scabbard.

"They say that the Battousai is a demon in human form, right? What… what if it could change that form as well?"

"Are you trying to say that _that_ girl is the Battousai?" The bearded man's laugh sounded forced. "Then we should call her Hitokiri Battou_ko_, instead!" (1) Seeing the figure was now slowly approaching them, their light footsteps making no noise to greet them, the men became quiet.

"Excuse me," A voice even colder than the girl had used growled behind them. Spinning around, they saw a tall man dressed entirely in black, with a cloth mask covering his lower face glaring down at them. In his hands he held two swords, joined together by a long chain. His eyes were filled with death, and seemed to smirk down at them. "But you're in my way."

* * *

Pausing outside the door of the bar, Kenko opened up her umbrella. It was a very peculiar one, and one that many Choushuu men had found useful. Built into the arm was a short sabre – a cheap-to-make blade – that could be drawn out of it as if the umbrella was a scabbard.

She was halfway down the road, passing several old men who were taking shelter outside a closed shop, when strangled screams filled the air. "Sounds like the Battousai demon is out there tonight, jou-chan," one man said as she stopped walking. "You'll want to get home quickly, now."

"Aa…" Kenko mused, her grip tightening on the base of the umbrella, where the sabre's handle rested. Resuming her slow walk, she searched the darkness with her eyes, her fingers changing their grip. Soon, the smell of blood invaded her senses, and in no time she was drawn to the site of the carnage.

A faint noise sounded in the air, and in an instant Kenko shot to the left, dislodging the sabre blade from its wooden shaft. A spilt second later, a katana sailed through the air, stabbing through the umbrella's cloth to where she had been standing, and tearing through the umbrella's arm.

"Who are you?" Kenko called out, watching as the chain attached to the katana's hilt was jerked, bringing the sword back to where it came from. And out of those shadows advanced a man, cloaked in black.

"Sou ka… you're an assassin, like me…" she concluded, amber eyes flashing as she slowly stood up straight. She received no reply besides a blade shooting towards her neck. She easily blocked it, the blade sailing away to her left before it was jerked back towards the man to land nearby.

Turning her attention back to her attacker, she stared back into equally fierce eyes as he forced his other sword upon her. When he spoke, the rancour in his voice sent a chill down her back. "I will have your head, Hitokiri Battou…" The man paused, and smirked under his mask. "Battou_ko_…"

* * *

Notes:  
Battouko – as explained before, the '-sai' part of 'Battousai' was an old suffix for nicknames. In female names, the suffix 'ko' is often added (at least, it used to. Lately – ie the last 10-20 years, it's become popular to name a girl without a suffix, and sometimes only writing the name in hiragana). This is why the man thinks of this nickname for Kenko. (yeah… it's not that good… oh well)

Translations:

Irrasshaimase – welcome (used in restaurants etc)  
Konban wa – good evening  
Shikashi – however, although  
Ama no Gawa – translates as 'River of Stars', the Milky Way  
Jou-chan – missy, lady  
Uwagi – coat  
Matte yo – wait a minute (yo is a particle used for emphasis)  
Sou ka – I see/is that so? (ka – as mentioned before – is used to indicate a question)


	9. 9 chi ga tekika suru

Hey… I ain't posted in a while, but i have an excuse – I went to JAPAN! yay for me.I bought a shinsen gumiuwagi (my host father loved it almost as much as I did), as well as getting given a pair of hakama from my school's kendo club. I learnt some jap slang that I might use later, but probably not, since it's kansai dialect, and this story's in kyoto (maybe kansai dialect got as far as kyoto, I can't remember… anyway). After I post this chapter up, the next few postings won't be new ones, but it'll be redos of some of the earlier chapters. The plan for the story's changed since I started, and some of the things I had previously planned to do I've aborted. Also, I don't like some of the stuff. So don't forget to check the earlier chapters sometime sooner or later (also while in jap, I was forced into a kimono, and I realised just how much cloth and ties go into putting the goddamn thing on, so the scene were kenko is being dressed will change slightly – you get a whole explanation on how to put one on! Aren't you lucky…) 

Oh, this chap has some stuff from Tomo's point of view… and to the last reviewer, I don't think the story's headed where you're thinking. Kenko _is_ Kenshin, and I'm not sure if I'll go past the revolution (depends if I kill tomo or not) – ooh, btw, I need imput for that scene. Should I follow the manga scenario (where kenshin gets pissed off as all hell, and doesn't know about kiyosato (and it IS kiyosato, sorry – I bought the manga books 18-21, so now I know the kanji for it…)). Or the OVA scenario where iizuka (spelt with a 'tsu' with tenten to make the 'zu' sound, that's uncommon) comes and tells kenshin that tomoe's the traitor, and reads the diary (so he's in turmoil as he goes through the woods. Also, if I follow that, I'll probably write less… or maybe not) anyway, plz give your thoughts and views in a review, or something…

* * *

**Chi no Ame ga Tekika Suru – A Rain of Blood Trickles Down**

Getting outside, the young man glanced at the dark clouds that were bleeding out the rain. Although he was now away from the noise and the mugginess of the bar, the feeling of numbness and melancholy remained with him. Once again he had drunken too much. Placing his lone katana into his belt and adjusting his uwagi, he stepped out into the gloom. Seeing some old men standing under a shelter nearby, he walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a woman with red hair go past?" he asked slowly, shielding his eyes from the rain.

"Oh… she came past a minute ago," One with a moustache answered, "But I'd hurry if I were you…"

"Huh, why?" He frowned slightly, carefully shifting his weight to keep balance.

"She headed in the direction where some screams came from," The older man looked him in the eye. "That demon must be out tonight…"

"Demon?" The young man's face grew dark. "You mean…" He was cut of by noises ringing out in the night air. It was the clashing of swords. Setting his face hard, he turned away from the older men and wandered into the darkness. Above him, the heavens tore apart, its blood drenching the already stained city.

* * *

The before-mentioned demon dodged each attack that the masked ninja threw at it, but was not comfortable about how close each attack was. Mentally it cursed its choice of going out in a kimono and geta, painfully aware as to how hard they were to move around in. Each movement it made which would normally be the slightest action now took much more effort, wasting precious energy.

Sidestepping the sword that flew towards its side, a wicked glint lighted up in the demon's eye. Changing the grip on its sabre, it allowed the ninja to lunge forward, and leaped to the side at the last moment. Stabbing the sabre into the softening ground, it kicked its legs apart to dislodge its geta and to hitch up the part of the kimono skirt.

As the ninja dodged the flying geta, he watched the demon land on its feet, realising the reason behind the move. The part of the kimono skirt was now more pronounced, part of its bare leg visible. Now, with the demon's legs able to move more freely, they were more evenly matched. A grin appeared behind his mask.

* * *

As he wandered down the darkening road, the young man thought he could smell something hanging heavily on the air despite of the rain. Slowing down, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he saw a slumped figure on the ground, a dark puddle coming from under it. Fearing what he might see, he refused to take a better look at it or the other body nearby, fearing he might see the mangled body of the girl he had followed. Hearing noises of the fight close by, he stumbled around the fallen bodies, the numbness now reaching his legs, and moved down the alley to watch the manifestation unfold.

The two figures seemed to be in a deadly dance, one gracefully blocking the attacker's blades, the holder lashing out with raw power. The stage that held them had not escaped their fury, with heavy damage to the latticework of several windows and walls, the ground with skid marks, footprints and crevices carved in. Black eyes wide open, the young man watched as the smaller figure seemed to be moving slightly slower, which in itself was hard to tell – both fighters moved almost too fast for the eye to follow, and the rain and alcohol masked most other things. The one thing he could see was a streak of red following its head. From descriptions he had heard from others, he could only conclude that it was the demon that was so often mentioned.

He had finally found it.

Suddenly, the dance changed in tempo. The larger fighter threw one of its swords in an arc around to the demon while moving in the opposite direction. Reading it as a diversion, it carefully moved near the flying blade to knock it into the ground, turning around to face the oncoming attack. But the ninja flew past the demon and leaped up high to a nearby roof. It was then that it realised that the ninja had looped the chain linking his swords together around its body. Before it could react, the chain tightened harshly, pinning its arms to its sides and crushing its ribcage.

The young man gazed motionlessly at the now stationary figure as it struggled against its bonds. Who he had thought to be the 'demon' was instead the young girl from the bar, kimono dragging in the mud, face distorted with fury and discomfort. Even while she seemed to be getting cut in half by the chain, she was still trying to reach out to the handle of the chain katana in the ground. But she was unable to keep her grip on her own sabre, and her knees seemed to buckle, eyes clenching shut.

Seeing the girl weaken before him, the ninja knew his job was almost done. It had been a hard fight, but he was soon to get his rewards. Breathing hard, he gave the chain one last jerk before he leapt off the roof. It was then that he saw the amber eyes snap open, blazing more intensely than before. In that instant her small hand had whipped out to grab hold of the other sword while surging forward to meet the ninja as he flew towards her. Before he could react, she had brought the blade up into his flight path. The ninja's eyes widened.

* * *

The young man felt his legs waver as he watched the girl's arms escape from their bonds and hold the sword steady as the dark ninja's body was cleaved through by his own weapon. As he was cut from head to toe, blood sprayed into the air to mingle with the falling rain, and splattered all over the young man.

Kenko fell to one knee, trying to control her breathing. The fight she had just endured had truly been for her life. Cheek searing with her reopened cut; she mentally assessed her injuries. Despite being impeded with her attire, the only injury she had received was from the chain that had cut mercilessly, which she then proceed to pull away from her waist and neck. Looking ahead she saw the second sword of her attacker lying ahead of her, his blood everywhere. Which meant that some must have also gotten on her. Cursing silently, she was about to rise when a noise behind her made her blood run cold.

The young man saw the girl stiffen as he cautiously moved forward. Ignoring the increasing blurring of his vision, he did not stop until he was two metres away. The girl had finally stood up, and her body seemed to be shaking.

'Someone saw…' she thought hastily, amber eyes wide. 'Someone saw me. No one is allowed to know who I am…' Her shaking hand tightened its grip on the katana as she remembered what she was told to do with witnesses.

_Should I…_

She slowly turned around to face the witness, her eyes setting cold.

… _Kill them?_

The sight that faced her caused her thoughts to crash to a halt. Sea-green hakama and purple uwagi were covered in blood, and bottomless black eyes stared back at her from a bloody face. It was the man she and Ikumatsu had seen the day before. While she was stilled by his appearance, the young man's soft voice managed to reach her ears.

"They always say… that 'A rain of blood fell' in the tragic scenes of plays. But you… you actually make it happen…" He watched as the sword slowly slid from her hand to the muddy ground, her wide eyes staring.

* * *

Moving through the shadows would normally be an easy task for Kenko, but on this wet night she was carrying an unconscious man over her shoulders after having her chest crushed by a chain while wearing a soaked kimono which allowed for little movement. She had also forgotten to retrieve her geta.

'At least he has a slender build,' she thought to herself as she peered around the corner, looking for any late-night wanderers, 'But that still doesn't help much when I allowed myself to be fooled and hurt by such a petty trick. How could I not see that chain looping around me? It was such an obvious attack!'

Eyes flashing angrily, she slowly made her way towards the Kohagi Inn, thinking over the events that had just happened.

* * *

She had watched warily as the young man had approached her, saying something about her being hurt, but she had not expected him to tip over. Only just managing to catch him in time, she had then seen the lone katana at his side, which validated her thoughts of him being the man from the street and the bar. Realising that she had hesitated when thinking about silencing him, she had moved the thought from her mind and instead concentrated on what to do next. She couldn't exactly leave him there to wake up and give evidence, so she only had one choice.

Before hoisting him up onto her shoulders, she had studied his face. With his black eyes closed, the face seemed very familiar. The first thought that came into her head was Souma, but something else was also there. Deciding to think it over later, she had lifted him up when something had dropped out of his uwagi's sleeve. Picking it up, she saw it was a perfume bottle, of all things, and the scent of hakubai-ko had invaded her senses, blocking out the stench of the blood that was strewn across the ground.

* * *

'Why would a man carry around perfume?' Kenko thought dully as she reached the door of the inn, her breathing still not quite steady. Carefully raising an arm, she racked the door with her knuckles. "Tadaima," she murmured, sliding the door open noiselessly and stepping into the entrance

"Okaeri, Himura-chan – you're back quite early," was the bright reply as Okami came out to greet her. Surprised, she tripped on the step of the doorway as the dead weight of the unconscious man became too much.

Okami was also surprised at the sight that greeted her. Kenko was in a bad state – her breathing was slightly ragged, and the kimono that Ikumatsu had only just bought her was soaked with water, mud, and what appeared to be blood. The obi sash and her sleeves had tears in them where something had seemed to be wrapped around her, and the cut that marked her face was bleeding again. Her hair was matted against her head, and she was also missing her shoes. But the most surprising thing of all was the body that was draped over her shoulders.

"Himura-chan – what are you doing?"

"Oh, uh…" Kenko became flustered as she let the limp body slide off her shoulders and onto the floor, "I was… there was a fight, and, uh… he saw it, and… collapsed and, um…" She held her breath while the landlady regarded the young man's waterlogged body for a long time.

"Are you sure you didn't just get him drunk?" Okami hid a smile as the young girl face-faulted. "This is a respectable inn, not a teahouse. I didn't think I would have to tell you what I usually save for the men."

"O…Okami-san…" The colour of Kenko's face seemed to match her hair, "I… couldn't just leave him there, on the street… could you please just get him a room? I still have to do my assignment for tonight."

The smile slowly came out of hiding. "Mou, there aren't any spare rooms now, since Katsura's due back tomorrow with even more men. You'll have to share. You go change out of those clothes, first – once you've gone, I'll take care of him."

A nerve twitched under Kenko's eye as she tried not to lose her composure. "Aa, I need to get my katana, but… I'll just go as I am… no point getting my other clothes wet…" Okami watched the girl walk away slowly, a dark cloud following her. Once she had disappeared up the stairs, she knelt down to have a better look at the young man, when the noise of someone approaching her filled her ears.

"Ne, Okami-san," Iizuka yawned, coming from the common room, "What's going on out here? I thought I heard the girl's voice, but she's meant to be doing a… job…" he paused as he saw the waterlogged figure gracing the floor before him. "Eh… who's that?"

"Oh, just some stray that Himura-chan found on her journey," Okami muttered as she went to get some towels.

It was a few moments before Iizuka was able to reply. "_Nanii!_ BaImean, Himura brought home a guy!"

"I'd leave now if I were you," Okami's voice floated out to the stunned man, "She's getting her sword now, and I'm not so sure she wants anyone to know of this…"

"Ah…" A sly smile crossed the weasel's face. "I see… Well, then, I'd best be off…"

* * *

Sighing heavily, Kenko made her way up the stairs of Kohagi Inn for the second time that night, rubbing her dull eyes. She had spent only a quarter of an hour trying to wash up her clothes and face, but she hadn't been as absorbed in it as usual, as her attention was diverted to the thoughts that had raced around her head. The assignment hadn't been a terribly hard task, though the men had appeared confused when they saw a girl wearing a bloody kimono and holding a sword. But once the target had seen the amber eyes that glared at him, the skinny man seemed ready to beg for his life, and his two bodyguards weren't much better. Also, since she was not keen on Iizuka seeing her in female attire, she had left the scene of bloodshed as quickly as possible.

But although they had arrived on time, perhaps even earlier, the wait had seemed to take forever, and she had been worrying over the young man who lay on the floor in Kohagi Inn. What if he had woken up and left? What if someone like Ikumatsu in the inn had seen him, or even worse, Iizuka? When they had finally appeared, she did as quick a job as she could of them – she also managed to avoid getting any more bloodstains on her kimono. Thinking about it now, she looked down meekly at the ruined attire she wore. Ikumatsu was not going to be happy.

Sliding open the shoji to her room, she saw a dark shape to her left. Looking closer, she saw it was a body lying down on her unused futon, facing the wall. Glad that Okami had had no trouble taking care of him, she walked over to her swords stand to place her weapon there, when she saw another katana in its place. Puzzled, she picked it up and examined at it.

The handle had a gold ribbon wound through the grip, and the scabbard was of the finest ebony. Also, the hilt was superbly crafted, with the image of a dragon imprinted around it, making the weapon seem more of a family heirloom than a tool of murder. Looking back at the sleeping figure on the ground, she figured it was the sword he was carrying before, and must belong to him.

Walking back over, she gently placed the weapon on the floor next to him, then moved back to where her usual clothes lay. Laying her own katana on the windowsill, she undid the cord that lay across the obi and pulled out the top sash. But when she reached to the back of her obi, a sudden blush ran across her face. Glancing back over her shoulder, she eyed the unmoving body.

'Don't be stupid, Himura,' she scolded herself, 'It's not as if he's about to wake up and watch you undress…' However, she still hesitantly undid the large sash and other ties around her waist, and held the outer kimono folds close together as it slid down to her feet.

Once she had removed the rest of the feminine clothes, she grabbed her gi and quickly threw it on, pulling her hakama up just as fast. Tying the knot crudely, she was finally satisfied that she was dressed well enough and sunk to the floor by the pile of books. Leaning against the wall, she took hold of the weapon behind her and rested it against her shoulder, all the while watching the sleeping figure.

He seemed to be in a deep slumber, the futon rising up ever so slightly when he breathed in. Brushing away her loose wet hair that clung to her shoulders, she settled into her usual position for the night, a feeling of envy for the young man in front of her. Only a person who had never killed could sleep so soundly. With her finger she slowly traced the still wet cut that was proof of her sins, and closed her eyes sadly. For a murderer like her, it was an experience she would never again have.

* * *

Notes:  
… ok, I think this chapter is pretty dodgy, I had to rewrite it several times. First because I forgot that Tomo was drunk, secondly because I forgot to mention he still had his sword with him. Then I forgot about something that happens in the next chapter that has to be set up here first (that is, if anyone is sharp enough to pick it up… Mwahaha… meh, it ain't that big a thing) And I'm sure I've forgotten something else here too… damn… oh well, if anyone sees anything I stuffed up, go ahead and flame me.

Translations:

Geta – black clog-like sandals that women wear  
Tadaima – I'm back  
Okaeri – welcome back  
Nanii – what! (and the 'i' is extended cos he did that in the manga)


	10. 10 yuken

whistles Hey… Long chapter. It's seven pages in Word, 3743 words, that's the longest yet… 

Sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time… it's just that with starting my final year of school, then changing from the monstrosity that is the IB Diploma to sweet, sweet SACE. Also, my friend made me watch 139 episodes of Tennis no Oujisama, and then read many fanfics of it – including the 70-something chapter long 'Learning to Fall'… (god, that author must have a VERY good imagination to think up all those 'scenes'… I didn't know you could describe the same basic scene in so many different ways…)

ahem… So. Yes. I've had a slight writer's block over the next chapter. I know whats going to happen, but actually writing down… also, I'm still asking everyone their opinion on whether Kenko will know that she killed Kiyosato when going after Tomo. If you don't want to post your thoughts in a review, my email is okama-no-kama-tsukai(at)hotmail(dot)com

* * *

**Yuken– Stray Dog**

She had spent all night thinking about it, and had finally made up her mind. Despite whatever her feelings on the matter, an order was an order. No witnesses were to exist, and she had allowed one to. Sighing, she used her sheathed katana to stand up, brushing her loose hair behind her ears. She now had to get rid of the evidence.

Silently, she stepped towards the sleeping figure. He was on his side, his face hidden from her view. She was thankful for this – it was going to be hard enough killing someone in their sleep without seeing the instant their mind reacts through their expression.

Her left hand rested on her katana sheath, near the hilt. She pressed her thumb against it, and the usually quiet click seemed to resonate throughout the whole room. Stiffening, she watched for any reaction to the noise. The witness slept on.

Slowly, her right hand reached down to the hilt, grasping it with slender fingers, and gently slid it out of its sheath. Going to his right side, she watched the man's side move slightly with each breath he took. She stood by the man's head, holding the sword up high, tip pointing at his throat. Closing her eyes, she breathed, "Though I hold you no grudge, for the sake of the new era, I must have your death." And she slowly brought the blade down.

A sudden noise caused her eyes to snap open. The man had rolled over, and was staring wide-eyed at the blade plunging towards his throat. But it wasn't the man she had brought home – it was Souma. Her eyes widened further as she tried to pull back, but the sword was suddenly so heavy, and the force of gravity was winning…

* * *

Kenko's eyes flew open, and she unconsciously drew a sharp breath. Early-morning sunlight was lighting up the garden outside – it had only been a dream. Aware that this was the earliest she had woken up after a kill, her eyes darted over to where the man was lying down. But he wasn't there, neither was his sword, and the shoji had been slid open.

'I must have fallen asleep… kuso!' Jumping her feet, she grabbed her wakazashi from its stand and ran out the open doorway. Bounding down the stairs, she was about to call out for Okami when a figure past the bottom of the stairs, wearing a purple uwagi.

Pulling up, she slowly finished her descent, and watched the young man go down the hall, holding a box of tools. Curious of what he was doing, she took a step forward, clearing her throat. "Oi," she called out hesitantly, her grip on her swords tightening, "What are… uh, are you… well?" Blinking, she watched the young man turn to face her, dazed at her incapability of speaking.

The young man looked warily at the red haired girl standing before him. Though right now she seemed nothing like the deadly assassin the rumours portrayed, blurred images from the night before resurfaced in his mind, sending a chill down his spine. Keeping his expressionless facade on, he answered her question, "Yes, I am quite well, thank you." Before she could respond, he gave a slight bow, adding, "I know that you brought me here last night – for that I thank you again. I was quite drunk last night, so I apologise if I did anything dishonorable. " Shifting the lone sword in his belt, he was about to turn away when she spoke again.

"Uh…you, um…"

Watching her carefully, he saw her face colour slightly as she wasn't able to say anything coherent. His eyes glinting with his amusement, a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. The Hitokiri Battousai was awkward around boys, it seemed. "My name? My name is Tomo, and I thank you again, Himura-san." Nodding again, the man called Tomo continued down the hall, leaving the girl to wonder how he knew her name.

* * *

Kenko continued to stand in the hallway after Tomo had turned around the corner, thinking over what had just happened. The man called Tomo seemed to have no recollection of what had happened last night, otherwise he wouldn't have acted so… 'politely' was the only way she could think to express it. The fact that he was still at the inn meant that either no one had found out about him – which was impossible by this time of morning – or that he was being kept here by Katsura, who would then be waiting to question her as to why she had brought him home. Shaking her head, she slid her wakazashi into her hakama ties and walked gingerly to the doors that opened up to the common room.

Entering the room, she glanced over the men who had already started breakfast, their gentle murmuring filling the space. Miyuki and Aya looked up and smiled at her, though with wider grins than normal. Also, some of the men themselves seemed to be looking at her, which was an uncommon occurrence. Being the Ishin Shishi's hitokiri, most of the men tried to avoid her because of her supposed erratic nature that could get them killed if they said the wrong thing. This situation suited her just fine – she would rather be left alone to her own devices, and used this notion to her advantage, but while Okami would bring up food after an assignment, she would insist that she ate with her comrades at all other times.

Her eyes still scanning the room, she assessed each man's expression. Whenever she made eye contact with one with a blank expression, he would blink as if to rid himself of bewilderment and would then turn back to his food. Finishing on Iizuka, it was clear that he was greatly amused by something. Frowning in puzzlement, she then realised what was so humorous to the man.

In concealed horror, she slowly raised her right hand to her head, and touched the ribbon that was still entangled in her loose hair. Scowling as Iizuka covered his mouth while 'coughing', she jerked on the end of the material until it came out, then curtly made her way to the only spare place, which was next to weasely man. Ignoring the look he was giving her, she placed her katana next to her, picked up her bowl, and passed it to Aya to fill it with rice.

Delighted by her annoyance, Iizuka decided to make the most of it. "You're up early today, Himura – I'd swear this is the first time you've eaten with us after a hard night's work." Patting her on the head, he added, "Y'know, your hair looks pretty down like that. You should do it more often." The man on the other side of Kenko gave a small chuckle, but quickly muffled it when he saw her glaring at him out the corner of her eye.

Not seeing the reaction from her, Iiuzka continued, "Jaa, I heard that last night you got into a bit of trouble after going out with Ikumatsu…" Kenko paused slightly in taking the bowl back from the servant girl. "Must've been hard fighting in a kimono," Picking up her hashi, she jabbed them into her rice with more force than was needed.

Hearing the quiet noise of footsteps, both Kenko and Iizuka looked up in time to see a figure wearing indigo go past the open shoji. An evil smile spread across the weasel's face. "I also hear that there was a witness… that guy who Okami has adopted to do the hard chores around the inn. Mou, he's a frail boy, ain't he? And he carries around that pretty sword as if he's some great warrior…"

Pausing to take a bite of his rice, he glanced at Kenko's face. Her expression was blank, but her eyes telling a different story. Pleased that his jeering was working, he decided to continue it. Placing his bowl down, he pretended to study his hashi. "He wouldn't have put up much fight, Himura – why didn't you get rid of him? You know the protocol for witnesses… unless…" His grin widened, "Wasn't he in your room all night?"

Kenko stopped trying to eat, her intense gaze boring a hole through her bowl. As she carefully placed it down on the tray, Iizuka continued, "Heh, I bet that was interesting for you. Still, there's only so much a man of his sort could show you – you should invite me into your room one night…" Picking up a cherry, he chewed on it, adding, "It's only fair if a newcomer gets to, y'know?"

In an instant, Kenko's katana had been clicked out of its sheath, her eyes sparking furiously. The entire common room became silent while Iizuka choked. Standing up, she glared down at him, and then around the room at the faces that stared at her. Walking out of the room, Iizuka's voice followed in her wake, "Oi, don't scare me like that, Battousai – you made me swallow the pip! You're too goddamn serious… Growling in her throat, she slid the door opening out into the garden with force, and strode out to where Katsura and Katakai stood. Unknown to her, two black eyes followed her path from the verandah as she approached the group.

* * *

In the quiet garden of the inn, Katsura was watching the koi in the pond when Iizuka's voice broke through the tranquillity. Watching the shoji that lead into the inn, he was slightly surprised to see an irate Kenko with loose hair slip through and shove her tabi onto her feet. Turning to face her, he asked when she was within hearing distance, "What's wrong, Himura? Did Iizuka do something crude?"

"You could say that…" she muttered, turning her glare towards the koi pond.

Katakai, who was leaning against a nearby tree, stood up and approached the girl. "Himura, we want to talk to you about what happened last night. You killed a man, correct?"

Face blank, Kenko answered carefully, "Just as we planned, yes."

"You know what I'm referring to," The large man watch the girl's expression pale. "We know what happened up to when you left Ikumatsu at the bar, so could you please inform us of exactly what happened."

Kenko told of how the fight between the man from the shadows started and ended, and briefly mentioned that she brought back a witness who had collapsed at the scene. Avoiding the gazes of the older men, she ignored the question directed by Katakai, "Why did you not follow protocol? You know how important it is that we keep your identity secret – you had already risked that when you confront those men at the bar."

"Well, at least she had enough sense not to leave the witness at the site," Katsura cut in, crossing his arms, "I would guess that anyone's judgement would be affected after a particularly difficult battle. Himura," he turned back to the girl, "Who do you think this attacker was, part of the Satsuma clan? Your opinion, please."

"An assassin sent by the Shogunate," she answered curtly, glancing back over to the koi pond. While she watched the fish move around freely, a blank expression on her face, Katakai asked whether it was possible for the man to be from the Shinsen Gumi.

"No, I have never seen a swordsman as brutal as he was. I would guess that…"

"He belonged to the Oniwaban Shuu." Katsura finished for her, nodding when she agreed.

Katakai also crossed his arms and looked Kenko right in the eye. "We have done our utmost to keep your identity secret. I can't see how anyone would know to send an assassin after you – especially when you were dressed in women's clothing.

Her expression darkened. "There may be a traitor among us…"

"I think you're right," Katsura said, shifting the swords at his waist, "This is a critical matter that requires my personal attention. Though, I must say it could have not come at a worse time. Furudaka, who was meant to be at the meeting being held tonight was captured by the Shinsen Gumi the other day."

"So, you will take a bodyguard this time?" Kenko asked, hand unconsciously wavering near her swords.

"No, there'll be no need for that. Just concentrate on the Shinsen Gumi to see if they try to do anything, and be more careful when on your own." He started down the path to the inn when he turned back and added, "I will also get Iizuka to check up on our new resident, as I'm sure Okami would not appreciate us getting rid of her new set of hands without reasonable cause." Smiling at the thought of her reaction, he continued down towards the open door where Iizuka was waiting for him.

* * *

A few minutes later, after the Choushuu men had finished eating breakfast, Kenko made her way into the kitchen where Okami and the girls were cleaning up. Glancing in, she tried to keep a passive face when Okami first made a comment on her hair.

"You should really brush it, Himura-chan," she advised, picking up another dirty bowl, "You look as if you've been living under the west bridge."

"Uh… hai…" was Kenko's weak reply, stepping down so she was just inside the doorframe. "Um, Okami-san, I came here to ask you something… It's about the young man…"

"Ah, you mean Tomo-kun," The older woman interjected, not looking up from her work, "This morning when I ran into him, he was ever so polite, apologising for being a burden."

"Oh, so… then why is he still here?" Kenko asked, becoming worried that what Iizuka had said earlier was true.

"After I told him that he was of no burden to me, he gladly accepted my offer for him to work for me, as he has no real place to stay right now."

Kenko blinked, not believing what she had heard. "Y-you…. Hired him! But, Okami-san…"

"He's a hard worker, Himura-chan – and willing," Okami told her, looking up into her dull eyes. She could almost swear that they had flashed with something besides amber. "Besides, you were the one who begged me to let him in, remember?"

"Yes, but it was only for the night." Kenko countered, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "We could not possibly let him stay here – he knows who I am, and could put the whole inn in jeopardy."

"But I need another worker around here. While I do appreciate when you help out now and then with the more strenuous jobs, I really need someone around who can do it all the time. And Tomo-kun is perfect for it. Besides," she added, a frown crossing her face, "He might be able to distract the girls from the Choushuu men for once."

Kenko scowled when Miyuki and Aya giggled. She supposed they thought he was 'cute', or whatever Ikumatsu had called him a few days before.

"Katsura has already talked to him about what happened last night," Okami's voice cut through her thoughts, and she turned to face the older woman, "And he has promised to keep your identity secret. If you're that bothered about him being here, Himura-chan, then how about asking him to leave yourself?"

"Ore?" Kenko said in surprise, ignoring Okami's grumble about her using such language, "But… well…" Realising she had no excuse not to, she sighed and went through the door, saying as she left, "Fine… I'll do that then…"

Okami watched her leave the room and turn back towards the staircase, an angry air following her. Turning back to the bowls in front of her, she picked up another bowl and stared at the pattern of hakubai. "Perhaps having a new face around might bring some life back into her eyes…" Sighing, she picked up her cloth and continued cleaning.

* * *

Leaning against the windowsill a few hours later, with her hair brushed and back up in a high ponytail, Kenko was watching the road outside the inn. Not many passed during the middle of the day, but on this occasion, a group of Choushuu men were standing outside, ready to go out after eating lunch. A few minutes after they had left, she heard footsteps approaching her shoji. When it was slid open, it revealed Tomo, holding a tray of food. Seeing her in the room, he apologised and began to back out.

Realising that this was the best opportunity to talk to him, she said, "No, wait, it's ok – I need to speak to you about something, anyway," Giving a small nod in thanks, he sat down, removed his sword and began to eat.

As she watched him, Kenko suddenly found herself tongue-tied. She had planned to start her discussion straight away, getting straight to the point, but now that the time had come, she couldn't think of what to say. Opening her mouth, she tried to say something, but nothing came out. Frowning, she looked out the window again, fiddling with the katana resting by her leg, when Tomo set down his hashi and said, "Has your wound healed?"

"Eh?" Kenko turned back to him, confusion in her dull eyes.

"Your cheek, has it stopped bleeding?" Watching her feel it with her fingers, his expression softened with the tiniest of smiles, "I hope so."

"Uh… well, it's not as wet as it usually is…" Kenko mumbled, looking at her fingers, surprised that the young man remembered it.

Shifting his position on the floor, Tomo continued with, "You said you wished to talk about something with me?"

Feeling slight annoyance that he had to initiate the topic, she cleared her throat, "Yes, well…" Taking one last look outside the window, she started with, "About last night…"

"Yes, thank you again for bringing me back to this inn," Tomo interjected, the slight smile still on his face, "I have no doubt that a drunken man like I was last night would be looked on with delight from bandits."

"Uh…" Kenko blinked, not sure how to respond to his comment. Mentally shaking her head, she continued, "Yes, well… Tomo-_san_… about what happened last night… no one's meant to know who I am, so I… I want you to forget everything you saw and leave this place." Sighing silently, she wondered why it had seemed so hard to get that sentence out.

"Am I really such a burden to you? Okami-san seems to want me to stay, that's all," Tomo answered, much to Kenko's disappointment. "She said that sometimes you do the harder jobs when you should be resting, so if I'm here, you can do so."

Kenko stared at him for a moment before looking away, feeling a slight blush cross her face. "But… surely you have family… who would be wondering where you are if you don't return…"

The smile left the young man's face as he looked across the room. "If I had a family to return to, I wouldn't be getting drunk every night. Everyone close to me has either died or disowned me. I'm like a stray dog with nowhere to go."

'This is not going well,' Kenko thought as she gazed at the now blank face. Looking back out the window, she told him, "I'm not exactly sure of your situation, but whatever it is, we are in no state to look after you."

"So then," The change in his tone of voice caused Kenko to snap her head back to face him, "Will you take care me?" The blank expression was still on his face, but his black eyes were narrowed slightly, "Like you did last night with that dark samurai?"

It took Kenko a moment to respond, his eyes glinting with quiet anger distracting her, "You can think what you want about me," she finally replied, "However, I only kill so that the new era will come and bring peace to everyone. I don't kill randomly, only armed members of the Bakufu. While civilians can become our enemies, I would never strike an unarmed man"

"Ah, sou ka," Tomo's quiet voice interrupted, and Kenko could feel his ki flare with anger, "So you judge a man on whether he holds a weapon or not?"

"T-that's… not what I said," Kenko stammered, becoming nervous.

"I was holding a sword last night," Tomo continued, "So why did you not carry out your judgement on me?"

"I… I…" Kenko struggled to think of something to say, "I didn't see your sword… until afterwards…"

"But if you had," the young man pressed, his eyes narrowing further, "Would you have…"

"K-kora!" Kenko spluttered, her eyes flashing angrily, "That's… that's not…"

"Jaa," Picking up his tray of food and katana, Tomo stood up and turned to the door, "If you ever have an answer for me, please let me know." And with that, he walked out the room.

Blinking, Kenko suddenly called after him, "Wa… wait! So you're just going to stay here!" His answer was sliding the shoji shut with more force than necessary. After staring at the door for a few moments, she leaned back against the windowsill, and brought a hand to her head. "Well, that went well," she muttered, closing her eyes in frustration.

Thinking over the conversation, she concentrated on when his mood changed. It was when they started talking about her killings. Tomo had made it sound as if she only judged a man on whether they held a sword or not. Well, that was just preposterous – there were good men who had swords, like Katsura. True, he didn't use them anymore, but… and there were men who didn't have swords and were evil. But they usually had bodyguards who had their own swords. Then, what about herself? She had her swords, and she killed many people, so then was she a bad person for killing people?

_Yes…_

But she did it for the new era, so that no one would be under the power of the Shogunate again. How could that be bad?

"Ugh, my head hurts…" she mumbled to herself, rubbing her temples. Glancing back at the closed shoji, she felt like she was going mad… Shaking her head, she got up, picked up her sword, and went towards the shoji, in search of Okami again.

* * *

Notes:  
Now, before anyone goes and flames me for Tomo(e) being OOC (if only because he actually SMILES once or twice), I just want to point out that Tomo is a different character to Tomoe. Well, he plays the same part in Himura's life, but since he is a guy, straight away he's going to have a different character to a woman, just from the way he is brought up. So, while he does have traits of Tomoe, he also has similarities to Kenshin in 'rurouni' mode. You will probably see more similarities as the story progresses, but the main things is like Kenshin as 'rurouni', he always has his small smile and nothing seems to bother him (well, not yet, but in a few chapters, he will… maybe…) But with both of them (Tomo and rurouni), you can never really tell what they're thinking, and being a rurouni, Kenshin can slip out of it and become serious, angry etc. So… yeah, you've been warned. (Actually, as it's turned out after editing parts of chapters, he's not too different from Tomoe, but he will be, especially when they go to Otsu. If I publish that bit, anyway.)

Translations:

Kuso – shit  
Jaa – well, then  
Koi – carp  
Tabi – straw sandals  
Ore – I, me (it's quite a masculine word – women would normally never use it)  
Hakubai – white plum blossoms  
Sou ka – is that so?  
Ki – spirit (usually that of a warrior… well, being from a samurai family, Tomo has been trained in kenjutsu… wait, I shouldn't have said that… that was gonna be a surprise… bah, who cares)  
Kora – Hey! (it's quite rough – another example of Kenko's masculine language)


	11. 11 nemurenai yoru

Uh… yeah. Wow. An update. Um. You see, there's this thing, called year 12, and it's a bitch. I was originally planning to write more during the holidays (the last ones, not the ones starting next week), but… I had other stuff I needed to do, then my last media project and field trip took forever to organise, I had to wrestle with the stupid non-existing music program the school's meant to have, I actually had to pay attention during maths, and we missed out on so many jap lessons I practically had to teach myself. Which I did by watching anime, PoT, Naruto and Bleach. Oh the goodness.

Exams are on RIGHT NOW, so I shouldn't even be on this site, but this chapter (not that you could call it that, it's the shortest so far I think) has been sitting around doing nothing, so.. yeah. I'm not that happy with it, so I might edited it later… the name doesn't even really suit it… gargh..

* * *

**Nemurenai Yoru – Sleepless Night**

As the moon shone its pale light through the window, Kenko looked warily over to the other side of the room at the figure of the young man Tomo, appearing to already be in deep slumber. Facing the wall as he did the night before, his back was to her as the futon covering him rose slightly with each breath. Next to him lay his lone katana, the ebony scabbard gleaming palely in the moonlight.

Holding her own weapon to her chest, she asked herself over and over why she had allowed Okami to talk herself into sharing her room with the stranger. Right now she'd be willing to sleep in the worker girls' room and be subjected to their teasing and gossip of the town – anything would be better than the heavy silence that kept her on edge. Fiddling with the strapping of her sword's grip, her thoughts went back over what had happened during the day.

* * *

After leaving her room, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen, when a sudden noise startled her. It was a high-pitched cry, most certainly coming from Miyuki or Aya, followed by a loud thud. Quickening her steps, a strange scene faced her as she entered the kitchen doorway. The young man Tomo was half sprawled on the floor, with Aya almost on top of him, with a large bag of rice now broken next to them. Miyuki had a look of horror on her face, but her eyes told a different story. It seemed that Okami's hope that he would distract them from the Choushuu men was already working. 

"Kyaa! Gomen nasai, Tomo-kun," Aya exclaimed, taking her time to move off the man, "That was extremely clumsy of me! I can't believe I didn't see you…" Lowering her head, her voice started to shake slightly as she went on about being such an incompetent person.

"Ne, Aya-san," Tomo's voice was smooth as silk as he stood up and offered a hand to the girl, his expression unreadable, "It was no fault of yours. I also wasn't looking were I was going. Let's just call it even, ok?"

The upset look on her face vanished as soon as she grasped Tomo's hand and allowed him to help her up. "Hai, wakarimashita!" A very large smile was on her face as she allowed the motion to pull herself closer to the man, and her eyes flashed suggestively as she added with a voice as silken as Tomo had used, "But… now the rice has spilt everywhere. Mou, what are we going to do, Tomo-kun? If Okami-baabaa finds out…"

"She'll make you clean the whole thing up!" The older woman snapped as she stepped up behind Kenko. All three girls jumped as Okami stepped into the kitchen, her face dark. "Just what did you think you were doing, Aya? You didn't have a sack of rice limiting your vision – there's no excuse for your tactlessness. And Miyuki!" She suddenly turned on the other worker girl, who had been hiding her amusement on seeing Aya being scolded, "How could you just let her do such a thing! Don't think I don't know what you girls are up to…"

"Okami-san," Tomo's quiet voice cut in before she could keep going, "It really was just an accident, and I'm just as much to blame – I shouldn't have taken such a large bag. Please allow me to help them clean up."

Eyeing him for a long moment, Okami gave a low sigh. "Fine. Do as you wish. But Aya – you're coming with me, young lady. You're going to be cleaning up something much worse than rice grains…"

Moving to the side warily, Kenko watched as the landlady stormed away, and Aya step grudgingly towards the door. When her eyes met the younger girl's, however, a strange look appeared in them. Just as she passed Kenko, she whispered, "Ne, where _did_ you find him? To think that you would have the luck to catch a guy like him…"

The worker girl giggled lightly as she left, and Kenko stared after her as if she had grown two heads. What the hell did she just say? Or rather, what the hell did it mean? Blinking in confusion, she turned back to watch the young man and Miyuki in the tedious process of picking up the rice grains, already engaged in conversation. Miyuki was almost as bad as Aya, her voice slightly higher than normal, and she was giggling more – if that was even possible. As her gaze rested on Tomo, he turned his head and caught her eyes with his own.

It all happened so quickly. For a moment she felt trapped, as if something was pinning her to the floor where she stood. The air in the room seemed to grow heavy, and senses picked up on a strange ki floating around. She found it difficult to breathe, the strange feeling making her unsettled. If she didn't know better, it almost felt as if she was having a battle of will with an enemy. Only when he blinked did the spell break, yet she still didn't move.

"Himura-chan," Miyuki's voice cut through the kitchen, "What's wrong? You look really out of it." Blinking, she moved her gaze to the worker girl, then back to the young man. After holding her gaze for a small moment, he looked back to the task at hand. But the uncomfortable feeling still lingered in Kenko. Frowning, she growled low in her throat as she turned on her heel and stormed out, heading for the front door. That man was unsettling – she would have to talk to Okami again about getting rid of him.

* * *

After stalking the streets of Kyoto all day, Kenko finally returned in time for the group dinner. She sat herself in the furthest corner, not wanting another verbal dig from Iizuka, and ignored any attempts of a conversation with the worker girls. Deciding to enjoy at least some part of the day, she went outside and sat on the roof tiles of the inn, watching the last rays of the dying sun fade away, and the first stars of the Ame no Gawa appear. When the night's air finally became too cool to ignore, she withdrew herself from past memories as she made her way to the ground and entered the inn. 

There were still a few men in the common room, involved in some sort of gambling, and another sitting further away, reading. Silently, Kenko made her way up the stairs, slowly walking towards her door. She was looking forward to an early night, as most of the last week she had been given assignments.

Reaching the shoji to her room, she was about to lay her hand on the handle when her senses perked up. Someone was in her room. Slowly, she slid the door open, only to find the young man Tomo, sitting in the far-left corner and reading. At the noise of the door sliding open, he had looked up. When his eyes fell on her, she could have sworn that his ever-present facade had shifted slightly – to what, she didn't know.

"Oh… Himura-san," he said after a moment, lowering the book into his lap, "Did Okami-san talk to you?

"About what?" Kenko asked warily, wondering why the hell he was in her room.

"Ah… well, as Katsura-san returned today, there seems to be no rooms available for me…" As Tomo watched the reaction on the young woman's face unfold, a possible spectator make have seen the ever-present facade on his face shift again.

Without another word, Kenko slid the shoji shut again, and walked away. Swift, silent steps took her quickly down the stairs, past several men who quickly moved out of her way, and brought her to the kitchen's entrance. As she suspected, Okami was there cleaning up the last of the dinner's plates with the workers girls.

"Ah, Himura-chan," Okami said with a somewhat forced smile upon her face. The worker girls however weren't so good at hiding their surprise from Kenko's dark expression. "What brings you down here?"

"Okami-san, I would like to talk with you for a moment, if you wouldn't mind," Was the firm reply as she stepped back into the corridor.

Sighing, the older woman stood up slowly, muttering a curse about her old knees, and made her way towards her. Once the door was closed, Okami sighed again and said, "I'm guessing this has something to do with Tomo-kun?"

"Get rid of him. Now." Kenko got straight to the point. "He shouldn't be here. He's an outsider, and he knows who I am. It's enough that we let him go with his life – we do not need to offer him our shelter and food."

"No." Okami's curt response managed to shake the young woman out of her equally firm mindset. "He is now under my employment, and you have no right to tell me what to do with my staff. It's true that he came here through abnormal circumstances, but he has made a pact with not only myself, but also Katsura-san. If such a deal is good enough for him, I should think it's good enough for you."

It took Kenko a few moments to collect herself after that rare display of authority towards herself from the innkeeper. "Uh… that may be the case. But he's an employee, so why is he in _my_ room?"

"I told you last night that there are no rooms available because of Katsura-san's return. You allowed him to be in your room last night, so I don't see how this is any different."

"But, he was… well, unconscious. Being wide-awake and reading a book is a lot different. And since he is an employee, shouldn't he be sleeping in the servants' quarters?" Kenko challenged, crossing her arms.

"I didn't think that you would be that cruel, Himura-chan. You would really leave an innocent, young man alone in a room with two girls like that?" Kenko conceded to herself that in all honesty, she wouldn't even wish that upon Iizuka. Not that the girls were interested in them, as far as she knew. "If you're that iffy about him being conscious, just wait until he falls asleep. Now, if you don't mind, Himura-chan," Okami added quickly before the girl could get a word in, "I need to return to my chores. I trust you'll work things out."

Watching the now-infuriating old hag step back into the kitchen, rolling the shoji shut behind her, Kenko sighed audibly, running her fingers through her hair. It seemed that she needed to return to the roof.

* * *

After watching the moon and the Ame no Gawa for another few hours as she used to when she was younger, she once again made her way back to her room. As she reached the top of the stairs, she proceeded much slower, making sure not to make any noise. Reaching the shoji, she slid it open noiselessly, and stepped inside. Sure enough, the young man had made himself right at home, lying out on the futon he had used the night before. Pulling her scabbard out of her belt, she moved towards the silent body, to make sure he was asleep. Just as she reached his side, he moved, his face now facing upwards. 

Kenko froze as images from her dreams flashed through her mind, and her hand tightened on her weapon. Would it really be that easy to…? Glaring down at him, her breathing became shallow. All she would have to do is be silent enough…

Biting down on her lip, she forced such thoughts out her mind. There was no way she would ever attack an unarmed man, let alone one who was asleep. And there was the slight problem that he was technically an employee of the establishment. Sighing at the randomness of that last thought, she turned on her heel and made her way to her usual resting spot. Sitting down, she rubbed at her temple while carefully leaning against the wall, and then proceeded to burn a hole into the sleeping man's back with her glare.

* * *

Taking one last glimpse at the man, she finally allowed herself to relax. He had not moved for the last hour, so chances were he wasn't going to for at least another. Letting her shoulders sag, her eyelids slowly slid down, letting her mind wander into the darkness. 

Half an hour later, the young man stirred. In reality, he was a light sleeper – or rather, it took him a long time to fall asleep. Because of this, he was vaguely aware when Kenko had returned to the room, but had paid no attention to it. But when she had walked right up to where he lay, he couldn't help but feel a bit exposed. He had rolled slightly, hoping to fool her so that he could go back to trying to fall asleep. He had heard her tense, then eventually move away and sit down.

He had almost found solace in sleep, when a noise alerted him. Holding his breath, he listened carefully, and sure enough the sound was there. Turning over slowly, he looked to where the young girl slept, hunched over and holding her sword to her chest as though her life depended on it. His eyes widened slightly as he realised that the noises came from her. Her voice was hitching in her throat, as if she was whimpering, and looking closely, he could see her face contort slightly with each sob.

It seemed that even a demon could have nightmares.

* * *

Notes:  
short chapter… yeah, I realise that it's really pathetic considering how long it's taken me to get this out. S'not my fault year 12 is so shitty. A few months ago I put my choices for uni in, but since one of them is a new course I have no idea what the TER score has to be, which means I have to get as good as I can get… gargh. Also, I've been scratching my eyes out waiting for the new naruto eps and chapters… (can I just say, in the time-jump Sakura kicks ass. Shannaro!.) and then… well, yeah. 

Translations:  
Gomen nasai – sorry, forgive me  
Wakarimashita – I understand  
Baa-baa – old woman (not very nice way of saying it)  
Ame no Gawa – the Milky Way


	12. 12 yaku ga kawaru

lookie, lookie - how this for an update? it's like, what -a month since the last update? i'm getting better! well,i can't really say that, but...  
well, school's out for summer (yeah, baby!), but as well as lazing around, i've been kinda busy. i bought a car (though i owe dad $1000, sigh...), and i've been looking for jobs. i've applied for woolworths circle of companies, and later today i'm finding out about a position for a polo groom... but i'll have to live away from home to work there... ah, what to do...

now, anything to say about the chapter? hmm... well, kenko is a bit spiteful in one bit, so it's kinda ooc... but it was funny, i had to leave it in! honest! and also, from here the story takes a slightly different course, as you may see by the end. nothing too bad, but it should leave some vague hints...

---

**Yaku ga Kawaru – To change roles**

Kenko's eyes slowly opened a few minutes before the sun would peer over the city's horizon. Her night had been filled with the usual dreams, but she felt slightly more rested than normal. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her arms forward, her sword still in her hand. Looking over towards where Tomo was lying the night before, she noticed that he was also waking up. As he sat up and turned his head in her direction, she froze, arms still in front of her. His gaze seemed to go right through her, as if he was trying to see something. After a moment of silence, though it seemed to take longer, Tomo finally blinked and broke the silence with a quiet, "Ohayou gozimasu, Himura-san."

"… Ohayou… Tomo-san," Kenko acknowledged, bringing her arms back down. Not knowing what to do, since she had not expected him to wake so early, she stood up and walked stiffly towards where she put her wakazashi the night before. Aware of the black eyes still following her every move, she refused to look in his direction before she turned around and reached the door. Pausing as she opened the shoji, she looked over her shoulder and curtly said, "I'll let you prepare for the day in peace."

Closing the shoji behind her, Kenko quickly made her way down the stairs, slipping her weapons by her waist. There was something in his look that unsettled her. It was a different feeling to what she felt in the kitchen yesterday, but it still made her nervous. Moving out to the laundry area as the sun's first rays filled the sky, she went to the well and brought up two buckets of water. The first was for her to use to wash up, and the second was for the kitchen, which she would then use to make tea. Soon after arriving at the inn, she had made a habit of always making tea for herself and the other women, who she usually beat to the kitchens. Even now, when she did not help out everyday, she still made sure that it was there, ready for them.

After washing her face and trying to clean her hands as well as she could, it had been fifteen minutes since she had left Tomo in _her_ room. Picking up the other bucket she walked to the kitchen, noticing without surprise that the others had not yet arrived, and set about boiling the water. As she watched the bubbles slowly rise to the surface, she was faintly aware of footsteps coming towards her. Assuming it was Okami-san, she paid no heed to it, and started preparing the o-cha power for the tea. When the footsteps passed the door and continued down the hall, she paused, wondering what the older lady was doing.

A few minutes later, as she was preparing to pour the water into the first cup, another set of footsteps came in the same direction, and this time they stopped at the kitchen entrance. The shoji rolled open to reveal Okami-san. "Ara, Himura-chan, making our tea as always, I see? I trust you managed to sort out your situation with Tomo-kun, then."

Looking hard at the inn's owner, Kenko asked slowly, "Okami-san, that wasn't you earlier walking towards the laundry?"

A confused expression came to her face. "No… but who else would be up now – I know the girls certainly are not…"

Frowning, Kenko slowly stood up, fingering the hilt of her katana. "Okami-san, if you could continue making the tea," she murmured, slipping past her and into the passage. Kenko knew it was probably one of the men who had happened to wake up early this morning – it had happened before. But the footsteps she heard were light, deliberate – not one of a man who had just woken up. They did not want to be heard, or at least not suspected. Carefully, she glided down the hall and peered into the back garden.

She heard movement in the laundry, and paused in the shadow of the doorway. After a moment, a person exited the area, drying their hands on their sleeves. It was Tomo. Apparently not noticing he was being watched, he walked towards the koi pond, crouching down to watch the fish swim. After brushing his fingers across the water's surface, he stood up and turned away. Suddenly, he reached for the sword by his side. Thinking that she had been noticed, Kenko withdrew slightly, holding her breath. When she heard no sound of him coming towards her, she stole a glance again. Tomo had drawn his sword, and was holding it straight out in front of him, left hand hovering above his right. A few seconds later, he slowly began to move, his right hand bringing his sword across his chest, left hand now moving to rest near the point. As he moved into another position, Kenko realised – he was going though kata. So it seemed Iizuka was wrong – he did seem to know how to use it. She smirked at the thought.

Tomo had begun to speed up his actions, when he paused in mid-form, catching her attention. After a moment, he slowly shifted out of his pose, and turned his head slightly towards where she was. "Who's there?"

His soft voice rung through the air gently, but it still managed to make Kenko start. Frowning at her reaction and how easily she was spotted, she moved out of the shadow and into view. "Tomo-san," she said as nonchalantly as possible, "Would you like some tea?"

She watched as he blinked, seemingly unsure what to do. Soon, he had regained his facade and replied, "I would, thank you, Himura-san. However, shouldn't you be resting today?"

Frowning again, Kenko retorted, "Why should I be?"

"I was hired to take over the arduous jobs that you were asked to do, as so you could recover better from… your assignments." He answered, his voice becoming slightly cold at the end.

It didn't go past Kenko, though. "I would hardly call making tea an arduous job." Turning her back to him, she added before she left him in the garden. "You can have your tea in the kitchen when you've finished here. The servant girls will be up in about five minutes." She wasn't sure why she told him that last part, but she heard a quiet thank you before she left. Perhaps it was because she had to go back outside soon to shop the wood for the day, and she didn't want him to be around. Hopefully the thought of being glomped by the two flirts would give him an incentive to drink his tea quickly and then make himself scarce.

---

Upon entering the kitchen, she saw Okami-san whisking the last cup of tea together. After getting another cup, she knelt down by the woman and prepared some more o-cha powder.

Okami watched her for a moment before saying, "Himura-chan, I already have made your tea…"

Lifting her eyes to the older woman for a moment, she nodded, replying, "I saw – thank you. However, this is for Tomo-san."

"Ah, so it was him outside… who would have though – a man getting up before me?"

"Yes, he was going though some kata." Kenko added, reaching for the teapot.

The innkeeper studied Kenko as she carefully poured the hot water into the cup, then mixed in the powder with the bamboo whisk. The tea they were preparing wasn't ordinary tea, but traditional tea usually reserved for sadou ceremonies and formal events. The tea itself was more refined, and had other ingredients added to it, giving it a more green appearance. Also, the texture was different, and most people found the taste to be too bitter for regular consumption. However, Kenko seemed to like it, after being forced to learn the ceremony from Ikumatsu and the girls one time. While she never tried the ceremony again, she still seemed to hold a sense of elegance when making the tea, as if she wanted to do it perfectly.

After drawing the finishing 'no' in the cup, the shoji was rolled open, and Ayame and Miyuki stepped into the kitchen, still appearing to be half-asleep. After seeing Kenko put down the bamboo whisk, Ayame moaned and slurred, "Mou, why must it be that type of tea every time, Himra-chan?"

"Come now," Okami said curtly, motioning to the futon pillows beside them, "You know how well it invigorates you – it seems to be the only thing that can wake you two up."

"That's because it's soo bitter," Miyuki retorted, slumping down onto the pillow none too gracefully. "Eh? Why is Himura-chan making five cups? Is she still asleep as well?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"No, that cup is for Tomo-kun," Okami answered for Kenko, who seemed to be impatient for some reason.

"Eh? Tomo-kun's awake? Kyaa!" the worker girl exclaimed, immediately perking up. "Is he to join us? Ah… if only I'd known, I would have made more effort this morning – ah, why does Himura-chan get to make his tea? She better not be serving him – she gets more than her fair share of him at night."

"As if I'd want to serve him!" Kenko snapped, not particularly happy at where the girl's words were going. "And what is taking him so long?"

In the pause of her slight outburst, a slow, thudding sound filled up the silence. After a few moments, Kenko slowly rose, her mood turning more sour. What did the man think he was doing?

Shoving the door open, she strode down the hall, and turned into the garden to see – sure enough – Tomo cutting up some wood. Wood that _she_ had put out last night for _her_ to chop.

"Tomo-san!" she called out curtly, not caring that she could have spooked him and make him slip. Jumping slightly at her voice, he turned around, a surprised expression on his face. "Your tea is ready."

"Oh… thank you…" Setting the axe down carefully, he picked up several pieces of wood before he walked over to where she was. As he came next to her, he could see the irate look in her eyes. "Is something wrong, Himura-san?"

"Just how many of my jobs to do plan to take?" Kenko asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

A tiny smile graced Tomo's lips. "Well, I would say that chopping up wood is slightly more arduous work than making tea. But since I have no skills in cooking, you're welcome to help out in the kitchen."

Staring at him, she turned away as she felt her cheeks start to burn. "Don't forget your place here, Tomo-san. You are an employee, so watch your tongue…" Not waiting for a reply, she led the way back to the kitchen.

---

When they slid the shoji open, they were greeted with a much happier and brighter Ayame and Miyuki, with both of them motioning to a futon pillow in between them, Tomo's teacup in front of it. "Hai, Tomo-kun – we've made you some tea!"

Smirking inwardly, Kenko took the wood out of Tomo's arms, murmuring, "Yes, Tomo-san, have some tea with your fellow employees." Normally, she wasn't a very spiteful girl. But after enduring peculiar looks from the other men, and the thought of Iizuka's inevitable teasing, she thought she was justified to vent her irritation somehow. Letting the young man responsible for her problems become victim to two flirts seemed fair enough.

After setting the wood by the stove and putting one piece in, she knelt by her usual spot – the cushion closest to the door. Seeing Okami-san had already put her cup there, she picked it up, blowing gently across the top to cool it down.

Meanwhile, Tomo was looking at his tea while the two girls next to him told him that it was sadou tea by default – since both Okami and Kenko preferred it. While Miyuki was apologising, and telling him how she would have given him normal tea if she could, he also blew across his tea, and took a careful sip. Looking over at where Kenko knelt briefly, he turned back to Miyuki and said, "It doesn't matter – I also prefer this type of tea." Smiling slightly at their disbelieving looks, he added, "So, which of you made this? Considering neither of you like the taste, it is very well done."

Kenko blinked owlishly as the two girls blushed slightly and tried to answer. Realising that Tomo had just teased them, knowing that Kenko had made the tea, she took only a moment longer in enjoying the other girl's discomfort before deciding to save them. "Ayame-san, where is Okami-san?"

"Oh," Ayame turned to her, looking somewhat relieved that they were saved from their white lie. "Someone was at the entrance, so she went to greet them. It's been a while, so she should be back in a moment… but who could it be, at this ungodly hour?"

Sure enough, two sets of footsteps came along the hallway outside, and two figures made their entrance through the shoji. One was Okami-san, the other was Ikumatsu.

Kenko couldn't help but feel troubled when Katsura's lover looked over where Tomo was sitting and smiled somewhat slyly. When her eyes rested on Kenko, she waved lightly, then beckoned her over. Hesitantly, she stood up and made her way over to the doorway.

"Ah, Himura-chan, what a coincidence," Ikumatsu began, smiling brightly, "I heard that you had brought a witness home, but who would have thought it'd be the boy you were eyeing?"

"I believe it was _you_ who was eyeing him, Matsu-san," Kenko muttered, not daring to look over her shoulder to see if the others could hear them. "What are you doing here, anyway? You've never come this early before."

"Oh, yes," Ikumatsu began to look a bit more serious, but still smiled. "It actually is related to you finding this man. Can we go to your room to talk?"

Nodding, she turned to Okami-san to excuse herself, then led the way up the stairs. She had a feeling that whatever the older woman had to say this early in the morning, it couldn't be good.

---

After sitting down and exchanging the usual pleasantries, Ikumatsu made herself more comfortable before fixing her gaze on Kenko. It was time to start the conversation.

"Now, Himura-chan, I mentioned earlier that my business with you had to do with the witness you brought here. Yesterday, after talking to Yukishiro-kun and yourself separately (– ah, Yukishiro is Tomo-kun's last name, apparently), he came over to visit me. He had already seen me earlier, as he needed to ask me about our night before you left the bar. But this time, he talked to me about you."

Seeing Kenko stiffen at this, she laughed lightly and waved her hand. "No, no, don't worry – it was nothing bad. Rather, it was s discussion about your position. When Katsura first brought you to Kyoto from Takasugi's grounds, he had planned to use you more as a spy then a general swordsman, because of your gender. You might remember Okami-san and I trying to teach you things like sadou, and of course I've always tried to get you into various kimono. However, as you proved yourself to be good enough to fill the role as… well, as our main hitokiri, he decided to let you be for the most part. You needed to concentrate on your skills and assignments, and your identity needed to be kept secret. In fact, this incident with Yukishiro-kun happens to be the first time someone from the outside has come in contact with you. Though now, of course, he is an employee of Okami-san, so he is no longer an outsider. And that's where I come to my main point."

Kenko's eyes narrowed slightly. It seems there was no getting rid of Tomo – no, Yukishiro-san now that even Ikumatsu referred to him as one of their own.

"Okami-san told me that she hired Yukishiro-kun because he would be able to do the jobs she had previously relied on you to help out with. If he takes on these jobs, it means that you will have more free time to rest. Katsura has informed me that for the time being, there are no assignments for you to complete, which means you'll be free everyday. And this is where I come in." Ikumatsu's smiled widened at the confused look on the girl's face. "We are going to resume your training."

Kenko blinked. "Eh? Training you say… what for?"

"Training to be a lady."

Kenko visibly paled. "Matsu-san… I hardly think I need that kind of training… you just said yourself, I am more than suited for my current role as a hitokiri, so…"

"But Himura-chan, that will not always be the case!" Ikumatsu suddenly cried. "Do you not see? The Bakufu will be brought down one day, most likely by your sword. The new era will begin. And then what becomes of you? You will only just be a woman, with no skills other than to kill."

Pausing, she looked sadly at the carefully vacant look on the girl's face. Talking about her role in such blatant terms was somewhat taboo, but she had to make her point. "A girl your age needs to know how to dress, how to cook, how to make conversation and entertain. She needs to know what is socially expected of her. From what I understand, you started learning the sword from your master when you were eight, and even before then you were not raised as girls in your position usually are. You have very little skills from back then to fall back on. I will not allow you to submerge yourself within the violence just to become insignificant when the peace finally arrives.

"While I don't intend to turn you into a full-fledged geisha, I will train you so you can one day fill your original role as a spy away from the killing, and one day be able to become a normal member of society. You don't intend to kill people forever, do you?"

Finally pausing, she watched Kenko for her reaction. After a long moment, she took a long breath, and raised her head to meet her gaze. "No, Matsu-san. One day… I would like to stop…"

Ikumatsu forced a smile on her face. "Good. Now, this is what I plan to do. Yukishiro-kun has already taken over the jobs you would do around the house, so during the day I will teach you basic social skills, sowing and the like. One the weekends, you will come to my place, where I will teach you the arts. When we go out, you will wear a kimono and make-up. When you are here, you will take an active role in making the meals, where Okami-san will teach you all she knows. Understood?"

Sighing, Kenko meekly nodded. This was going to be almost as bad as training with Shishou was.

"And the first thing we'll do is fix that kimono I got you. How on earth did you get it so messed up? It will take hours to repair!"

… Make that just as bad. Or worse.

---

Notes –

Sadou – also pronounced 'chadou', this is the traditional tea ceremony done in Japan. The entire ceremony is quite complex, including the special way of folding the cloth, the placing of the jars and even the actual making of the tea. I've mentioned the last stroke being in the shape of the hiragana 'no', but I'm not going into the whole thing. I did the whole thing once in a school club when I went over, and the main thing I remember is that you don't think you legs will ever work afterwards. The tea is a special powder that is like the colour of grass, and it's more bitter than normal. I can't remember exactly how it tastes, but people used to tell me that I didn't have to finish it if I didn't want to, but I told them I didn't mind. So, I don't think it's that bad – and neither does Kenko, so there P.

Translations:

Ohayou (gozaimasu) – good morning

Kata – set moves in a sword style. Imagine someone doing tai-chi exercises, but with a sword in hand or something.

O-cha – Japanese (green) tea

Sadou – tea ceremony. See notes

i hope you don't think i'll update even earlier next time... i've gone from about a year to a month, but the next certainly won't be a week... i have got the idea for the chapter, but it's kinda delicate, making it work... ciao for now, then...


End file.
